Worlds can Change for the Better
by Tryphyna
Summary: Hermione has a secret, one that only five people at Hogwarts know. She'll be bringing it to school after a tragic event unfolds. How will everyone react, more importantly how will the potions master react? VERY AU! Voldemort was killed during 5th year.
1. Prologue

**Dear readers. I'm going to start this new story. I hope that you like it. I won't be ending my other stories but my problem with those is that I've lost my flash drive that had my stories on it and I'm trying to find it right now. I recently got a new laptop and inspiration. Let me know what you think. Reviews are extremely welcome.  
**

Prologue

When you've had a child before your married, much less before you've finished school, people tend to look down on you. Yeah maybe I should have taken precautions; maybe I should have made sure he had on a condom. But let's be honest, when you're kind of or more than kind of, drunk you're not thinking about having babies. I know I wasn't thinking there's a chance I might get pregnant by this guy. I was thinking that I'd just survived the war between good and evil, and good had come out on top. Yes there was still more for us to do, there were still death eaters about but for the first time since I was eleven I could breath and not have to worry about showing too much affection in the muggle world. No I didn't like the guy but he was an old friend of mine from when I went to muggle school. So why not lose your virginity to a friend? When I did turn up pregnant, well huh, did fate just have it out for me? I was hoping to wait until the threat of death eaters had past because one of the main players in the downfall of the dark lord having a baby, what a great way to get back at her.

So I didn't tell that many people at school. Luckily I didn't show until after I got home for summer vacation. When I did get home for the summer, the guy I'd slept with had moved to America, and I didn't know what his response to this would be so I decided that I would do this on my own. My parents, although slightly disappointed at me, understood that I deserved to have a life. They agreed to help me while I was in school.

When I got back to school that fall I used illusions to hide my ever growing bump. The only people who knew were Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, and Harry and Ginny and of course Madam Pomfrey. Let's face it if I had told Ron he'd keep it a secret for about a week at the most then he'd accidentally say something to someone else and then the whole school would know. I didn't want the slytherins to write home to their parents and then my family would possibly get hurt, or worst killed.

I had a few false starts to labor while at school. Luckily this little wild cat stayed in until I got back home. I named her Alice Elizabeth, after my grandmothers. I slowly healed over winter vacation then I had to do the hardest thing a mother could ever do. I had to leave her to go back to school. The entire ride back to school Ginny and Harry took turns consoling me and holding me while I cried. Ron was off with Lavender. I missed having my daughter in my arms. I felt like someone had cut my heart and soul out and were squishing them. My life was home, the reason I now lived was home.

When classes started back up I was only half there. I did the work, I still had the best grades but I could have cared less about anything else. Professor McGonagall understood, but all of my other teachers weren't in the know so when I stopped being my normal, answering every question self, they got scared. They thought someone had cursed or poisoned me. Professor Snape was the worst. He actually started calling on me to answer questions, trying to get me involved again. I started to see that even though he couldn't praise me in public, he wanted me to be interested.

He called me into his office one day after class. When he made sure we were alone and that no one could hear us, he asked me if I was alright. That was a particularly bad day for me. It was February 17th, Alice was two months old.

"Ms. Granger is there a reason for you to be quite so unanimated here at school did someone put a spell on you? Did you drink an unidentified liquid?"

"To be honest Professor why I'm acting like an 'adult' is none of your business. Why should I give others the answers when they should be doing their own school work? And why should I tell you if I feel a little blue? You don't need to know. Those who need to know, know. If I were under a spell or had drank some unidentified liquid, would I be able to tell you that it was so? I highly doubt it."

"Ms. Granger! While you might be able to talk to your peers like that, a professor deserves respect. When almost every one of your professors discusses your new behaviors at every opportunity, I think we deserve to know what's wrong. The only one who isn't discussing it is Professor McGonagall."

"There might just be a reason why the Professor isn't discussing it, maybe just maybe she knows what's going on in my life and understands that I don't want my personal life known to everyone. And before you get all hot and bothered Professor Dumbledore knows as well. And no I will not discuss this with you so deal! Now that we've finished with our little discussion I'll be on my way." I started to make my way to the door, then to get in another shot I turned around, "I'd tell you not to go to Professor Dumbledore but I know that you can't stop yourself. You need to see what's wrong with me, but he won't tell you. I don't want him to and you can't swallow that. I'd also tell you that all you have to do is wait until the end of seventh year but that would also be impossible and a waste of time so go and try to get your answers but know that you won't get them, because I don't want you to." And with that parting speech I left.

I don't know what he did after I left him that afternoon but I figured that I was right about him going to Professor Dumbledore. After that day he kept trying to get me to participate but he also kept a very close eye on me. Luckily I wasn't up to any shenanigans with Harry and Ron. Eventually I went to Dumbledore and asked if it was possible for me to bring in some muggle technology that way I could keep in touch with my family. He allowed it so I brought in my laptop with a webcam incorporated a tv and dvd player and two cell phones, one for me and one for Harry, that why if there was an emergency and no one could get in touch with me they could call him.

I counted down the days to a vacation home. Spring vacation came and went too quickly. She'd grown so much, but she remembered me. That was one of my fears what if I'd been gone too long and she'd think that mum and dad were her parents, not me. I took Ginny with me to meet her. The story was that Ginny was going to come home with me so that she could see how muggles lived their lives. When I left her again, it was the same as before. I cried as we rode back to school. Summer couldn't come fast enough. I'd have months to get to know every millimeter of my daughter.

When you want to be somewhere else, anywhere else in the world besides where you are, time goes so slowly. The end of my sixth year is very much a blur. I don't remember what happened those last few months. Even on my way home I couldn't remember what I had done hours before. I was bouncing in my seat. Time couldn't go fast enough. I skipped to my parent's car and we went to the day-care that we had enrolled Alice in. She was sitting in the floor looking at the door, like she knew that I was coming. The second that she saw me, her entire face lit up. She crawled to the door, my little girl was crawling! For the summer I was taking her out of day-care except for one day a week.

Every day I saw her changing before my eyes. Growing slowly, growing out of clothes that had fit her weeks before. Not that she wore clothes at home. She'd rather be in her diapers. Luckily she had hair, and so far it didn't look like it was going to be a frizzy mess mine would be if I didn't take care of it. Every day I spent with her was a day closer to me leaving her again. I didn't want that day to come but one last year, just a few more months where I wouldn't be able to see her every day. I'd be working in the wizard world, but I planned to live in the muggle world that way no one saw her.

Time went by so quickly, too quickly. When it came time to go back to Hogwarts for my seventh and last year, the only thing that made me go was the fact that I'd spent the last six years in the wizard world and had not gone to school in the muggle world. There was no way that I could get a good job, a job that would buy her all the stuff she would need and deserve.

I thought that I'd have to wait until the end of my seventh year to be able to see her every day, however one sad day at the end of October would change that for me. It would also introduce a professor to my hidden world, one that he desperately wanted to know and one that he would never be able to leave. He'd become part of our lives in such a way that there would be no going back.

**Just so you know, I'll be reviewing and editing this as often as I post, which will hopefully be often. If you find a mistake let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Now for the disclaimer that should have been in the first chapter. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own most of the characters in this story. I do own Alice and I own the plot. Also the dates were originally going to be compliant with how JKR wanted it but let's face it I don't remember the '90's that well. I **_**was born in the late mid '80's so I'm currently about to enter my early mid 20's**_**, If someone can tell me where I'm getting that line from they get a prize and it's not that exact line it's how it's said and the wording like late mid blah blah blah blah blah. So the year is 2007 so the school year wold be 2007-2008, ANYWAYS!!!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**

Chapter 1 In which some phone calls are made and a professor get's his wish.

It was Friday October 12th, just a little over two months to go and Alice would be a year old and would officially be a toddler. I'm about to be the mother of a toddler. Where did the time go, oh year school. I'll be able to make it up to her I swear I will. Why is school so boring all of a sudden? My entire life was dedicated to learning then I have a baby and who gives a rat's ass anymore. Even Snape has lost his scary factor for me, but when he let down his guard for me last year, well after that there was no going back to thinking of him as just the dreaded potions vampire. Plus let's face it, tall dark and brooding, with long dark hair, millions of girls have fantasies about that everywhere. It's a little oily but with the right shampoo, and conditioner let's face it those two-in-one deals just aren't right, and if he'd put his hair up when he made potions it'd be fine.

Harry and I were heading for the great hall to hang out after potions class, Ron had decided that he would rather spend time with Lavender in divination class than deal with Snape, when the phone that I kept in my book bag started buzzing. I quickly shoved Harry into an empty class room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Miss Granger, It's Genea over at Bright Idea's."

"Oh hi Genea, what can I do for you?"

"Well when your mum dropped Alice off today she said that she'd be back to get her around lunch to pick her up because she had a doctor's appointment around noon, I've been trying to reach the practice but no one will answer."

"Ok let me go talk to my head master and if I'll try to be there as soon as possible. I'll call you when I know more."

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon. Bye Miss Granger."

"Bye Genea." And as soon as I'd hung up the phone I ran to Dumbledore's office. When I was half way up the hallway from it I screamed "Pepper Imps," Dumbledore's current favorite candy.

I ran up the stairs into the headmaster's office, barely stopping to knock. Luckily there was no one else in the room besides the headmaster.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Potter what seems to be the problem?" I guess just running out of the room without giving Harry any idea about what had happened over the phone and I'm betting that he did get enough from my side of the conversation.

"The lady who's in charge of my daughter's day-care just called me. Apparently, my mum was supposed to pick up Alice around noon but she never showed up and there's no answer at my parent's dentistry practice. I need to go."

"Indeed Miss Granger I agree. Since we have no idea if this was because of some accident in the muggle world or if the Death Eaters are starting to attack, I'm going to have to insist that Professor Snape go with you for your protection. I would send Minerva but I think in this instance you'd agree that Professor Snape is the best candidate; this will mean that you'll have to explain to him the entire situation. This also means that he'll leave me alone about your secret, finally."

"Professor since it's possible that my parents have been extremely hurt or… Well I might have to bring Alice back with me. I do have family that still lives around our home but the problem is that they are all getting to be a little old and I don't want to ask them to take care of a toddler."

"I understand Miss Granger. If it comes to be that you need to bring your daughter here with you we'll figure something out." Dumbledore then stood up from his chair and went to the fire to call Snape up to his office. Just thinking about telling Snape, well today is going to get very interesting.

When Snape got to Professor Dumbledore's office, he realized that today wasn't going to go for him as he had planned. "Severus, I need you to escort Miss Granger to the muggle world. Apparently no one can get in touch with her parent's and she fears the worst. There's the chance that this is Death Eater activity, which is why I'm not asking Minerva to go."

"Very well, Albus. Miss Granger, how long would it take you to be ready to leave?"

"It should only take me a couple of minutes to dress in normal clothes so I can meet you in the entrance hall in let's say five minutes."

"Ok Miss Granger, see you then. Will Mr. Potter also be going?"

"No he'll be staying here. Harry, come with me I need to talk to you while we go to my room," I said exiting the office. When we got to my room I grabbed some of my normal muggle clothes. I looked at everything that I had with me and realized that I didn't have anything that would be considered appropriate. Well Snape is just going to have to deal with me being sexy as hell.

"Now Harry, the reason I wanted you to come up here with me is because well I think that the worst has happened. I think something has happened to my parents and that I'm going to have to bring Alice back with me. So I'll need to go by my house to get stuff for her, that way the transition is easier for her. Damn it why did I have to only bring my sexy clothes? So yeah, if the worst is true then I'm going to need you here that way I can call you and let you know to go tell Dumbledore what's going on. Now I'm going to get dressed."

"In those clothes, Hermione, if Snape doesn't kill over after he sees you then I swear that he's gay."

"I know right." I went into my private bath to change into my muggle clothes. I put on my pinstripe and lace corset and my low rise jeans. I think Harry was right about Snape but not the kill over part. Snape was good at controlling his emotions, you'd have to watch his eyes, we'll not discuss how I know that. As I walked back into the bedroom, Harry looked at me from his spot on my bed and whistled.

"Damn Hermione, Snape isn't going to know what's hit him. Um, how are you wearing anything, uh, under those jeans?"

"Harry there is no hiding any underwear in these jeans," I said with a wicked grin, "I think if my parents are fine I'm going to stop at my house anyway to get some other clothes. I could have done so much worst then this outfit." I got my white and black five inch heels out of my closet.

"Hermione, how do you walk in those shoes?"

"Practice, plus I refuse to wear these 'school' shoes. I'd so wear these shoes and others like them but if I did then I'd want to change my uniform to look sexier, and blah. So let's go meet Snape and go see what's up with those parents of mine." I said turning from Harry. Thinking of something I quickly went to my closet to grab my coat. Hum, now here's the question, should I go for shock value now or later. I'll enjoy showing myself off in front of the rest of the students, because I look good. I know I don't seem scared but I'm trying to keep my mind off of the bad news. I call Genea back to see if she'd heard from either of my parents. She hadn't, so I told her that I was going to leave soon so it wouldn't be too much longer before I got into town and I'd let her know.

I knew I was turning heads, others were staring at me. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only two-twenty-three, potions class had been out for twenty-three minutes. All this had happened in less than thirty minutes.

I turned down the stairs and saw that Snape was waiting for me beside the entrance hall doors. He hadn't noticed me yet but some of the other students had and were staring, at what I was wearing, or rather not. Seamus looked up at me and cat whistled.

"Looking good there Hermione." Seamus called from the bottom of the stairs. At that Snape turned to look at me. I could barely tell that his eye twitched a little. I had done what I'd set out to do.

"Ok professor are you ready to go," I shrugged into my coat.

"Yes Miss Granger," He opened the door that led to the outside world. "Where will our first stop be?"

"My parent's dentist office, that's where they'd spend the day. If they aren't there then we'll start calling around to different hospitals to see if there has been anybody with my parent's descriptions have been admitted. If I can't find them then I don't know what to do. But there will be another place that we'll have to go to," I told him all of this as we walked towards the entrance to the school grounds so that we could apparate.

"Miss Granger, do you have your apparition license?"

"Yes I do."

"Well since I have no idea what this practice looks like you'll have to apparate both of us to a safe location near there."

I think that it was hard for him to ask that of me. So I didn't really respond. As soon as we exited the apparition wards I just simply held out my hand for him to take. I pictured the alley behind the practice. I felt that squeezing around my body as we moved. I could only hope that nothing too bad had happened to my parents.

I saw the familiar buildings around me, the ones that I've seen for most of my life. I turned to look at Snape. "I promised that I'll explain everything that's been going on in my life this past year. Just wait until later; we need to find my parents first."

"Ok Miss Granger. How do we enter this practice?"

"We need to go around to the front." I noticed that we were still holding hands. They were nice hands, strong and rough from potions making, and warm. They didn't have that dry feel that rough hands sometimes have. They were very nice hands to hold. His hand was long, his could basically engulf mine. I didn't want to draw attention to our hands; I didn't want him to think that I didn't want to because, to tell you the truth, I didn't mind.

"Well Miss Granger, I do believe that we should go to the front of this building. That way if there have been any Death Eaters here they can try to find out who it was." At that moment I know that he'd realized that we were still holding hands, because his stiffened. He let go of my hand slowly, almost like he didn't want to let go either. We started to walk around the building to see if we would find my parents. Hopefully Death eaters didn't try for my parents I didn't want that to ever happen.

**So I tried to get the picture websites to work on here but they won't I'll go to my profile page and put them on there. If that doesn't work then message me and I'll send you the links.**

**OK people, I'm hoping to get new chapters up pretty regularly. I would also like to say thank you to my first two reviewers: LadySnape88 and Mababy. Thank you both for your reviews. Please keep reviewing.**

**Tryphyna!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so I spent a few hours today writing Chapter 1, I started last night but didn't get that far. I'm in the mood to continue because we need to find out what's happened to Hermione's parents; of course we already know the end result. So I'm hoping that I'll have this one up tonight as well. I know that in the past people have asked me what I listen to when I'm writing these stories so if you want to know don't hesitate to ask me. Now ON WITH THE, ON WITH THE, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!**

Chapter 2 In which we enter a practice and Snape get's a shock

When I tried to open the front door it was locked. I used alohomora to unlock it. When I opened the door the security alarm started to go off. I quickly ran to where the number pad was so that the cops wouldn't show up. It was then that I knew that my parent's hadn't been here today at all. They only turn the alarm on at night, even if they are both leaving to get lunch they keep it off. I turned to Snape and said so.

"Well Miss Granger you might want to get in touch with those hospitals that you were talking about earlier."

"Can we leave here first please? Let's go to my house, it'd be much easier, and I know that there should be a phone book there."

"Very well Miss Granger."

"Ok first let me set the alarm back up and then lock the door behind us," that took me a minute before I joined him outside, "Shall we go back to the alley again, or would you mind walking. It's not too far from here, I feel like walking."

"Walking there is fine with me Miss Granger."

"Ok we walk left from here."

"So you grew up in this area?"

"Yes. It's a nice area to raise kids. It's far enough from the inner city that we don't get all of the noise but still within the greater London area."

"So Miss Granger, are you ever going to share your deep dark secret that you have hidden from almost everybody at that blasted school?"

"Actually, yeah I guess that's another one of the reasons that Dumbledore picked you to come with me. I'm guessing that you've barely given him a moments rest since you found out that there's a secret that you don't know that Professor McGonagall does."

"How very astute and true Miss Granger. Of course why would I let Minerva get away with knowing something that I don't? Not when she doesn't let me forget that she knows something that I don't. She'll turn to Albus every once in a while when she sees me and will say something along the lines of 'Albus has Miss Granger told you how, oh wait listening ears and everything,' or 'Albus Miss Granger just received a, well, something we'll discuss later when we're not in public.' Drives me insane but I don't mention it."

"Well what if you knew a secret that you shared with Professor Dumbledore and she didn't know. Would you leave it be or would you flaunt it in front of her at any time. Come on Professor, you and Professor McGonagall are always trying to one up each other. I wonder if the two of you got along better if the two houses would as well.

"Like I said Dumbledore knows that I'm going to tell you and there would be no way around it since I'm pretty sure that something terrible has happened to my parents. Um, let's see during our spring vacay in my 5th year I made the mistake of partying way too much with muggle friends and then made the bigger mistake of having unprotected sex. Yeah, let's just say the once was enough for me to go on birth control as soon as I could after that, however, the after that didn't happen for another nine months. The, yeah, FINE here it is I have a ten month old daughter. She was born over the winter vacation last year and my parents have been taking care of her while I've been in school. I didn't want to leave her and I nearly made the decision not to come back but I want to make a life for her and if I left Hogwarts I wouldn't be able to get a good job since I haven't been in muggle school since I was eleven. So I've kept going to school, doing the work asked of me, passing classes all for her. To make a good life for us, where she won't ask for a single thing, I deny myself the pleasure of watching her grow up just so that in the end, I can make the best life I can for the both of us. Her father doesn't even know that I got pregnant. By the time I learned that I was pregnant I was back at Hogwarts then when I got home for the summer he'd moved half way around the world. I wasn't in love with him so it didn't matter to me. Like I said my parents agreed to help me."

In all of that time we had walked from the practice to my home a few blocks away, well we were still a block away but well yeah. I turned to look at my professor and he was lost in thought. I decided to leave him to it. He followed me into the house. I found the phone book in the kitchen in the drawer by the phone. I started to look up hospitals near here. I called five before I found one with two people that matched the description of my parents. I was told to come down as soon as possible. I looked into the family room and found Snape starring into space.

"Professor I found a hospital that has two people matching my parents. We need to go there. I'll check to see if the extra car is here or if they took two cars to work today. It'd be easier and safer, especially since I don't have a clear picture of what the hospital looks like and I'm too stressed out to apparate," when I didn't get a response from him I checked the garage and there stood my mum's car. A 2006 BMW X5 SUV, it was a grayish blue color, very pretty. It also had Alice's car seat in the back seat which was great. I went back into the house to get Snape. "Professor we need to go now. It'll take us a few minutes to get there. I need to go upstairs to get my license then we can go ok."

"Ok Miss Granger."

I know that Snape has just received the shock of the century but he's lost it. He's so far gone in his daze that I'm beginning to wonder if I gave him a tattoo whether or not he'd feel it. I go get my license, and then when I get down stairs again I grab the car keys that are always hanging beside the door.

"Professor let's go, I've got the keys and my license so we can go. Let's go sir," when he just sat there I had to scream for desperate measures, "NEVILLE Jobberknoll feathers don't go in a shrinking solution!"

"Longbottom, what idiotic idea has taken place now? Miss Granger what is the meaning of this?" He asked when he saw that I was giggling and we were in my house.

"Sir you've been in a coma since I told you that I had a daughter. We need to go to the hospital to see if we can identify these people as my parents. And since I'm a little emotional right now I'm driving us there in my mom's car."

"I don't know why you didn't just get my attention some other way besides trying to give me a heart attack."

"I did try other ways you just weren't paying any attention to anything that I said. So let's go." I said heading out to the car. Snape followed me and got into the passenger's seat.

"Miss Granger I'm sorry that this might be your parents that we're about to find."

"Thanks Professor." The ride to the hospital was silent after that.

**So for about thirty minutes tonight I looked online to try to find if JKR ever mentioned where in London she had Hermione's parents. I never found any mention of this so I started researching the boroughs of London. I found one that I liked after awhile. The London Borough of Sutton, I also picked the district of Rosehill. And I know that Snape is being very OOC but I figure that he has the right to be a little more relaxed now that Voldemort is dead. Yeah there are death eaters and they will be making appearances eventually but he's a good teacher, more? We'll find out later.**

**Ok I'll try to get more up later. I would like to thank jessirose85, spikeecat, LadySnape88, and notwritten for their reviews.**

**Tryphyna**


	4. Chapter 3

**Dear readers, sorry that this has taken me a little bit of time but since I am setting this back in 2007 I need to research what songs were out back then that way none of our current songs like, this is the first name that came to mind, Lady Gaga's Paparazzi wasn't out back in 2007 so why would Hermione be listening to it in the car. Some of my favorite songs are about to enter the story, and I think that some of them are going to be new songs to you. Some of the artists that I listen to are off of the pop and rock charts. I'm going to try to keep those to a minimum. So without further ramblings Chapter 3!!**

Chapter 3 But I never played soft ball!

We had been in the car for about five minutes and I was going insane with the silence. I turned on the CD player and found out that my mom had put in one of my favorite CD's. It was Ben Folds, Rockin' the Suburbs; he has such a wonderful voice. After listening to a few different songs including my favorite from this particular CD, Gone, I was tired of this shocked CD. "So, Professor, are you glad that you finally know by secret?"

"Would your daughter have been with your patents when they disappeared?" he finally asked. When he gets a shock he's seriously weird.

"No, she's at her day-care. That's how I knew that my parents were missing. The day-care supervisor called and told me that my mum had planned to pick Alice up around noon to take her to a doctor's appointment and when noon then one passed without my mum even calling she got worried. That's when she called me. So Alice is safely at day-care right now. We'll have to go get her soon, and if my parents aren't safe somewhere then we'll have to take her back with us, I've already discussed that with Professor Dumbledore. He knows that it's a possibility, that's one of the reasons why I wanted Harry to stay at Hogwarts, if I do have to bring Alice back with me I can call him and he can tell the headmaster that I'm bringing her and he can figure out everything."

"I understand why you didn't want the students to know about Alice but why didn't you allow Albus to tell the other professors, that way everyone wouldn't be so worried about you."

"Well I thought about it, I really did, but most teachers enjoy talking to each other and gossiping. They wouldn't mean to tell the entire student body but eventually someone would be talking to someone else and then a student would hear how I have a kid and then they would tell their friends and suddenly I'm the great-grandmother of the giant squids children. But seriously, the wrong people would know and then something would happen to my family and that's the worst thing that can happen to me."

"I understand why you did hide Alice. And yes there are members of the staff that do talk a lot."

"Just think of it this way, now you get to rub it in Professor McGonagall's face for the rest of forever that you got to meet Alice before she did. Think of how mad she'll be about that."

"We could always one up that, let me hold before Minerva as well, that would be fantastic."

"I think that's more than possible to arrange. You'll definitely be meeting Alice at some point today." I could see the hospital ahead of us. I didn't want to go in, but I had to know. I parked the car, luckily I found a spot close to the lobby doors. I didn't move to get out.

"Miss Granger, are we going to go in any time soon?" Still I didn't move. "Miss Grange I know you don't want to do this but you have to. You need to know what's happened to your parent's and this might be the answer. We also need to know if it was Death Eater activity but I doubt that it is, since they were taken to a muggle hospital. Just remember, Miss Granger, you aren't alone." Even with that speech I didn't move. It took Snape a few more minutes to figure out something to get me out of the car but what he did say got me out when anything else he could have said wouldn't have worked. "Alice is waiting for you to come get her. We need to go in so that you can go and get your daughter." That snapped me out of my daze.

"Sorry Professor Snape, I just don't want to think about my parents being…"

"Not many people would Miss Granger, but just remember you have a little girl waiting to see you. She's going to be very happy to see you."

"Thank you, Professor, for getting my head straight. Ok I'm ready to go in now. Let's go find my parents." We got out of the car and started for the doors. I was walking very slowly toward the doors. Then Professor Snape did something that I never thought he'd do. He reached for my hand. I took it and didn't say anything when I did, I knew that he wouldn't want me to say anything. We walked in like that, slowly making our way to the front desk. It was then that I noticed that, even though I had on five inch heels he was still taller than me, of course one of the reasons why I wear heels this tall is because I'm 5'4".

We finally made it to the front desk. I was gathering my wits when I heard. "Excuse me we were told to come here. We're looking for a Mrs. and Mr. Granger."

"I talked to a Doctor Kruse on the phone and he told me to come up here as soon as I could," I added.

When I said the name the lady at the desk blanched a little bit. "One second please, I'll get a hold of him." She got on the phone and called the doctor. "He said to take a seat and he'll be right up."

I knew that wasn't a good sign. I was gripping Snape's hand really hard by this point, but he didn't say anything. He did gently rub circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. It was comforting, I'm glad that I've been able to meet this new and improved Snape. I doubt that anyone back at school would believe me if I told them how nice Professor Snape really was. Not that I was going to go back to school and talk about this.

I was starring off into nowhere, when a doctor came up to us. "Miss Granger I presume." I nodded my head. "Please follow me." Professor Snape stood up and gently pulled me up after him. We followed him deep into the hospital. He led us into what was possibly his office, and motioned us the sit in the chairs in front of the desk. "Miss Granger, what kind of car do your parents drive?"

"My dad drives a 2004 Mercedes Benz. My mum has a BMW but that was left at the house today and is what I'm currently driving."

"I'm sorry to say that I think your parents were in a fatal car crash this morning. They were about a mile from their work when a garbage truck had break problems and they were hit. I'm afraid that it hit the driver's side first and your father was killed instantly, your mom was severely injured and survived the initial crash but died shortly after arriving here. We've been trying to contact a Roberta Moning but we can't get in touch with her." I couldn't think of anything to say. I had tears flowing down my cheeks. I turned to Professor Snape and he took me into his arms as well as he could since we were in two different chairs.

After I cried from I don't know how long I turned to the doctor and told him, "My Great-Aunt Ro likes to volunteer at the library down the street from her house, today is probably one of those days. Um it's the Penny Harris Library. She should be there right now."

"Ok, I'll try to reach her there. Please just sit here and gather yourself up. Normally I'd allow you to see your parents but I think it would be best if you remembered them from the last time you saw them. I'll make the phone call in the office down the hall."

I only nodded as the doctor left turning back into Snape and crying some more. I was an orphan, an eighteen year-old orphan with a ten month old, life's curve balls and everything. "Miss Granger, just remember that you have to live for your daughter now. She's going to really need her mum now. You're going to be all that she has. She's going to have to get use to being at Hogwarts surrounded by people and you're going to have to help her. I'm sure that your friends will help. Minerva will be there for you as well. But right now just keep thinking about your daughter, keep thinking about Alice and how her entire world is about to change. She's going to be in some danger now that she's going to be known, but we'll make sure that she's safe. I think between us nothing is going to get her. So cry these tears because they need to be shed, but then let's go get Alice and show her the new world that she's entering."

As I listened to everything he said I knew that he was right. We would have to protect my daughter, until the rest of the Death Eaters were caught and dealt with she wouldn't be safe. And in that moment I knew that the only person I could and would trust with our safety was the man holding me.

**I hope you like this chapter. In the next one we'll meet Alice. Have you noticed in the things that I've said about her, anything special? I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. The following are those who reviewed Chapter Two:**

**Sweet-tang-honney, IansDestiny, Artemis Decibal, eternal vampire, Mababy, jessirose85, notwritten, snarky snape, LIGHTNSHADOWS, e, and –Chitsiez-.**

**To be sappy for just a sec, if it wasn't for everyone reviewing I wouldn't be so interested in keeping up with the story. Also to those who have either have made the story one of their favorites or put it up on story alert, which is a really awesome feeling and tool. Keep reviewing and putting this on your favorites list and alerting the story because I can check up on those last two on and it's insane how many of you have in three short chapters. I'll keep updating. **

**Also I'm having a bit of trouble trying to figure out how I want to portray Draco. We could keep him the evil guy or an evil guy who turned good and helped in the final battle. I'm leaning more towards him being good, because let's face it Uncle Draco, it's so sweet. But let me what you think and I'll take your opinions to heart. **

**Tryphyna!! KISSES!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**OK everyone here's Chapter 4**

Chapter 4 Rhett here is my gentleman friend

Doctor Kruse finally got in touch with my aunt and she rushed to the hospital. She took me into her arms and held me as she cried. I couldn't cry anymore. "I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way, my poor darling. I should have left a way for them to get in touch with me if there was an emergency but I never thought of it. Doctor is there any way that I could see the bodies?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Moning, the injuries are very severe. I would rather you not see them as they are."

"Oh Mya, I wish there was more that I could do for you. I know now, with this, you don't have much to do with Alice, but I'd offer to help but there's not much I can do."

"I know Aunt Ro, its fine. I've already talked to my headmaster about this and he said that we'll figure something out at school. You should know that I have everything taken care of." Tears came again at thinking of what needed to be done but what I couldn't do. "If you'll take care of the funeral arraignments for me, I don't think I could bear handling that. I hate to even ask that of you with Uncle Alistair gone, but I'm going to need to get Alice adjusted to life at school."

"Don't worry about the arrangements, I called the funeral home that did Al's funeral and they will be getting in touch with me later today. You just go get that baby of yours and take care of her. I'll call you with details about the funeral as soon as I know more. And now that this old ninny has had her cry who is this fine gentleman that you've brought with you?"

"Aunt Ro this is one of my professors at school. Professor Snape this is my Great-Aunt Ro."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"I'm just glad that you were here for my Mya when I couldn't be. There aren't many left of our family so those that are left are well loved. I lost my dear husband Alistair just two years ago and now my gorgeous nephew and his wife. I never thought I'd out live them. They were so full of life." She started crying again.

"Aunt Ro I hate to do this but it's starting to get late and I need to go get Alice and to explain to them why she won't be back. I'll call you later when I get back to school and let you know that I got there fine. You take care, I love you Aunt Ro." I hugged her.

"Bye my Mya, I'll talk to you soon. Be safe my darling. You take care of both my girls' young man, or I'll be coming after you with my broom."

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Moning, I'll make sure that both Alice and Hermione are fine."

"That's a good boy. Now this old lady is going to go take care of some business. We'll be in touch Doctor."

"Sorry for your losses Mrs. Moning, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Mr. Kruse." I said turning away from him. Wanting to get out of the sterile environment, I needed fresh air. Professor Snape was right beside me, probably feeling the same.

I really did hate asking Aunt Ro to handle the funeral arrangements, but I couldn't deal with them, and taking care of Alice at the same time. When we got back in the car I got into the driver's seat and rested my head against the steering wheel. Professor Snape once again took my hand. I wonder why he's being so nice all of a sudden. I had to clear something up. "Professor, you're not just being nice to me while we're away from school are you? Because if we get back to school and you go all cold again I don't know how I could take that. So if you're not going to be nice to me once we get back to school I'd like to know now. That way I can get use to the fact before we get back to Hogwarts."

"Miss Granger, hell this is getting annoying, would you mind me calling you something besides Miss Granger?"

"Oh goddess magnificent?"

"Very funny Miss Granger, but be serious, it's aggravating that we're so formal, especially when we're talking back and forth to one another."

"Hermione is fine, or Mya, I like that more than Mione, I just can't get everyone to stop calling me that. Hell Hermione is better than Mione. I don't even know how that got started but I know that I want to finish it."

"Mya it is while we aren't in view of the school populous, we'll need to keep up appearances in front of students but behind closed doors I'll still be there for you."

"I guess that I can live with that. Now let's go get the baby, I miss her."

"Yes, let's start gathering a list of stuff that I can hold over Minerva's head. Also, Mya, you can call me Severus while we're alone as well."

"Oh thank god!!! Professor this and Professor Snape that, it was getting pretty annoying."

"Just don't slip up during class or somewhere official, yet."

"Yet, it seems like you have plans."

"I always have a plan." He smiled. "Now let's go get that daughter of yours."

I smiled back at him and started the car. Let's go get that daughter of mine.

**So I'm sorry that I'm a liar. Alice is still at day-care. I should have waited to put chapter 3 up until I'd finished this one but I'm trying to get a chapter up a day, yeah and that'll come back to bite me in the butt in a few months when I have mid-terms to study for. Well I'll warn you when I'm not able to put a chapter up at least every other day. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done within the next 24 hours so it'll be up soon as well.  
Oh yeah I had a thought going on there for a minute concerning this chapter. I didn't want to add Alice to this chapter because this chapter is still sad and I want her to lift the story like a baby would. **

**OK I know I've asked this before but are you sure Snape isn't OOC. I mean I figure that if we'd seen Snape away from feeling under pressure with Voldemort he might have been like this. Wow long authors note my bad.  
Thanks to all you who are reviewing.**

**Jessirose85, Kiwi, Pau-0803, LadySnape88, IansDestiny, spikeecat, DoctorFang, Raven265, notwritten, Stargatefan001, and ladyidori**


	6. Chapter 5

**Like I said, I was going to try to write this as fast as possible. I have NO idea how long I'm going to make this. It could turn into a little novella, obviously I've never met myself, or it could turn into an EPIC story like War and Peace, totally not mine either. So I hope that you will all join me for, what is probably going to be a very long, and sometimes bumpy, ride.**

Chapter 5 My Precious (Yes say it in the creepy way of Gollum. YES I WENT THERE!)

By the time we got to the day-care there were only a few kids left. The after school care had pared down the rooms to where all of the non-walkers were in one room and everyone who could walk were in another. Since Alice was just starting to toddle she was still in the baby room. If she had stayed a few more weeks she would have been moved up to a toddler room.

I parked the car in the parking lot and got out my cell phone. I called Harry really quickly and told him that I would in fact be bringing Alice back to Hogwarts with me and to let Professor Dumbledore know.

After getting off the phone with Harry I turned to Severus, wow that's kinda really weird to think how will it feel to say? "So Severus," Yep really, really weird but I'll get use to it, "ready to start gaining one up points on Professor McGonagall?"

"I thought you'd never ask Mya," he said and we got out of the car simultaneously. We met at the back of the car and he held out his elbow and I hooked my arm through it. Let me just say WOW he's toned. Damn those big oversized robes he wears, and all of those layers, of course if the female student body, not including any lesbians but including any gay or bi-sexual men so in the end I think that evens out, would have been drooling into our potions, so there might be a method to his madness but I'm so happy to find out that Snape has an AWESOME body. When we got to the doors he opened one and let me go in first. Ok this guy is just too true, hot body and manners as well as sensitive when I was at the hospital, how has some girl not grabbed him up, oh yeah he was a spy.

As soon as I entered the hallway I saw Genea in the hall waiting for me. Apparently Aunt Ro had called and told her what happened so that I wouldn't have to go back over it. And if you're thinking that the staff are going crazy at my outfit, like I said I have much worst and I've worn most of it here. "Oh Miss Granger I'm so sorry for your loss. I understand that you'll be taking Alice out of our care."

"That's true, I'm so sorry Genea, I know it's policy to give at least two weeks' notice but I'm hoping that you understand the reasoning here. I'm taking Alice back to school with me, that way I'm not burdening any of my relatives who still live in town. I would ask them to keep her for just a little while but those that I would leave her with are getting to be too old and I don't want to ask them to do something that will be rough for them to do. Most of them are on pensions and I don't have a steady flow of income right now to pay for Alice's care. It's easier for me to take her to school with me. I also don't want her to be away from me right now. After this, I want her with me as much as possible."

"No I totally understand Miss Granger. I already printed out all the forms that you'll need to take care of to take her out of school. I also made a list of what she's been working on, well that's easy it's mostly trying to get her to talk and learning to walk."

"I think we can all take care of that at the school. I'm sure that all the other professors at school will help Miss Granger as much as possible through this tough time."

"So you're one of Miss Grangers Professors?"

"Yes he's my chemistry professor. It's against school policy for any student to leave school grounds without a proper escort." I think that sounds plausible enough.

"If you'll just follow me Miss Granger, Professor I'll take you to my office so that you can sign those papers. Then I'll take you to Alice, I'm sure that you're really missing her right now."

"You have no idea Genea, no idea at all." We went through a door in the childcare hallway into another hall, this one held offices and other rooms for adults to use. Genea's office was the first on the left. She took the seat behind the desk, Severus and I her two guest seats. She turned to her printer and gathered a small stack of papers. This was really going to suck if this was going to be as big as the application. These are the rules, this is what your child should have for lunch, if you don't have these items in your child's lunch and he or she isn't allergic to that item you have so many chances to pack a proper lunch then we'll call child services on you. On and on the application went. And like a good parent I read every single word. I didn't want to do that now, I wanted to get my daughter and get the hell out of here.

Luckily she only needed the top three pages, and of those only fifty percent needed to be read. It dealt with me taking Alice out without proper notice and how I didn't have to pay the penalty because I have a legitimate reason, one that was totally unavoidable. I'm so glad that the day-care has policies just for emergencies like this. After ten or so minutes in Genea's office we were finally able to go get Alice. When I got to her class, the top half of the dutch door was opened. I could see Alice sitting in the floor watching the open space just waiting for me to come get her.

Then minute she saw me, her blue eyes lit up. She stood, and carefully walked to the door with her hands held high, waiting for me to pick her up. I reached in and unlatched the lock on the bottom half of the door and then opened the door. I practically ran into the room.

"My baby," I said picking her up and tossing her lightly into the air. "My baby, my baby, my baby! Mummy has missed you so much. Oh my you've gotten so big since I last held you. Mummy is never going to leave her baby for that long ever again." I tried to move Alice so that I could get a better look at her but she held on tight, "Uhn!" I took that as the no that is was. "Ok baby what did Mummy just say, she's not going anywhere. We're going to go home then we'll go to Mummy's school. Think of all the fun we'll have there." She had a death grip on my coat. So I didn't try to move her again. I turned to her teacher, "Hello Miss Amy, where's her stuff and we'll get out of your way. We need to get going, it's a long way back to school."

"Of course Miss Granger, I put her stuff right here," she said walking to the cubbies. "When your aunt called she said that you were on your way so I packed everything right up. I tried to get her into her jacket but she wouldn't let me touch her."

"That's ok. Will you hand it to me now and I'll get it on her?" I started removing Alice from me again after Amy handed me her jacket. She started grabbing on tighter and "Uhn UHNing" as loudly as she could. "Alice Elizabeth Granger, I'm only putting your jacket on then I'm picking you right back up I promise." And with that she slowly let go. I was able to sit her down on one of the beds. I finally saw what she was wearing. I was terrified. My daughter wears awesome clothes. Not an onesie with a clown picture and a pair of green pants. "Ok baby when we get home Mummy is going to change you into Mummy approved clothes. For right now let's put on the awesome jacket that I bought you and we can go."

I put on her jacket grabbed her bag and turned towards the door. Severus was lounging against the door frame watching our interaction. I gave him one of my crooked smiles. I settled Alice on my hip and started walking towards him. He moved out of the way so that we could pass. After making sure that no one could hear what I said next I leaned closer to him and whispered, "See something you like?" Then turned to Amy, "Thank you so much Miss Amy, I'll never be able to tell you how grateful I am for you taking care of Alice these past months. I'm going to try to come see you when I'm next in town. Alice wave bye bye to Miss Amy. I'm sure she's going to miss you." Alice picked up her head from its spot in the nook of my neck. She turned towards Miss Amy and gave her a little wave before taking her previous position. As we were making our way towards the door with Severus following closely behind Genea came out of the office hallway to say good-bye. I told her that I might stop by when we were in town next.

When we got to the car I buckled Alice into her car-seat and took my seat in front again, Severus also took his seat again. "Where to now, Mya?"

"We're going home so that we can pack up the rest of my stuff and Alice's stuff that way we have it at Hogwarts then back to school, I guess." I said turning towards him and turning the car on.

"Sounds nice, just so you know, she's gorgeous. Where'd she get the curly raven hair?"

"Obviously the curly hair comes from me, it's just that unless I spend a lot of time on my hair it turns frizzy, and my hair hasn't been frizzy since fifth year." "Just kidding I knew you had curly hair" "She has my mum's hair color. I got a mix between my parents."

"The father.."

"Had blond hair, so basically she looks like she comes totally from my side, thank god. I don't want any of my old friends from here to see her and think oh she's his daughter I wonder if he knows. Then he'll get in touch which I don't want so yeah."

"Simple question."

"Complex answer." I looked in my rear view mirror and saw that Alice wasn't staring at me but Severus. And it wasn't even a scared look that most babies get when a new guy comes around. I don't know how to explain her look. I put the car into reverse and started the short drive home.

**Just so you guys know I'm modeling the day-care after one that I work in. Well I don't work the pre-school angle I work for the church nursery, so I work only during church functions. And the whole thing about lunch is totally true. You have to have so many items in a child's lunch or you get child services called on you. Who else besides me misses the days of a good old PB&J, a little baggie of chips, and a juice box, I was never big into milk? **

**And how about them apples. TWO chapters in one day. YAY!**

**To my reviewers, I'm so glad that you keep reviewing.**

**IansDestiny, Raven265, jessirose85, spikeecat, notwritten, and LadySnape88. If you're wondering what order I put that in every time. It's the order in which I get them in my email.**

**And a completely off story topic but just a quick question, does anyone watch any YOUTUBE regulars like Shane Dawson, SwiftKarateChop, and Shaycarl/Shaytards?**

**Just wondering.**

**I'll try to have the next one up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 6

**It is currently 1:06 in the morning and I have to be up at 6:25 to go to school. I probably won't get that much done to this chapter tonight but just to let you guys know how on the brain this story is. I want to get Hermione and Severus together. It's taking forever! Anyways here's the reason why you keep coming back.**

Chapter 6 In our family portrait…

It took about ten minutes to get from the day-care to the house. In that time Alice had fallen asleep in her car seat. I opened the door behind me and got her out. She stirred a little but stayed asleep, I'd have to wake her up soon if I didn't want her up all night long. No fun when I want to sleep after the day I've had. I led the way into the house, putting Alice's diaper bag on the counter. "I'm so going to change her out of these clothes. I'm betting someone gave these as a gift and that's why mom is making her wear this. She knows, well knew, that my daughter is a fashion statement. Now come on you can help me pack up her room, oh wicked wizard of the wessst."

"What?"

"Nothing, just follow me." I said leading him up the stairs. I went into the room that was next to mine, Alice's room. I moved to put her down on the floor but once again she had attached herself to me. Since I couldn't dig through her clothes with her perched on me as she was I turned to Severus, "You can start gaining points on Professor McGonagall right now. Here hold Alice while I find more appropriate clothes for her," I looked at Alice, "Alice you have to let Severus hold you. Mummy has to find you better clothes. I know that you don't really like to wear clothes like this." I moved to pass her to Severus, which she willingly did. I found it strange but a baby likes who they like, and Alice had decided that she liked him.

Instead of cuddling up to him like she had been with me she held herself back so that she could get a better look at Severus. She carefully reached out to touch his face, slowly tracing it from his chin to his hairline. She also played with his hair a little bit before clasping his face in between her two tiny hands and giggling. I left her to continue her exploration of Severus to look for cuter clothes.

I looked in the closet, which had three bars for clothes in it, since her clothes were so tiny we could fit that many in there. I finally found something that was beyond adorable. I found her black 'Punk Rock Princess' t-shirt, the writing was done in bright pink and a black tutu skirt. Then I went to her drawers and got out a fuchsia ruffle butt diaper cover. I also grabbed a pair of black socks with pink lace trim. I also picked out a pair of pink and black shoes.

When I turned back she had got him to play one of her favorite games. She'd stick her hand in his mouth then he'd gently close his lips over it, then she'd snatch it back and giggle, easily amused that one. I laid the clothes I picked out on her changing table and went to get her from Severus. She reached out for me as I reached out for her. I looked at Severus, he looked a lot younger then he usually did at school. "If you would please shrink and move all of the clothes from her closet to her dresser then shrink that as well that would take care of all of her clothes." "Not a problem," he said turning towards the closet. I took Alice to the changing table and laid her down. First to get these terrible clothes off of her, then to change her diaper, I threw the dirty clothes in the hamper, I'd charm them into something better later. After I had her in a fresh diaper, I did my ritual rediscovering of her. I'd tickle and raspberry her while looking at how big she'd gotten in the few months I was away. Even though I did get to see her on webcam it wasn't the same as holding her as she got bigger. She'd gained an inch or so in length while I'd been away. I slowly got her into her fresh clothes after a round or two of 'This Little Piggy.'

When I turned around Severus not only had all of the clothes and dresser taken care of but also her crib, all of her toys were taken care of, and mostly every bit of the room was taken care of except the changing table and the dirty clothes hamper. Ok, it didn't take me that long did it? He had everything shrunken placed carefully into one of Alice's empty shoe boxes. I picked up Alice so that he could take care of the changing table and hamper as well.

After he'd finished, I turned to him. "Thank you for doing all of that."

"It was easy. I figured that you'd take a few minutes changing Alice."

"Well, still, thanks. Now go one up McGonagall some more and take Alice downstairs and play with her while I handle my room, please."

"One upping Minerva is always an incentive. Maybe I should be writing this all down so that later I won't forget anything. Do you know what Albus is going to do with the room situation?"

"I'm not sure. Luckily I'm not in the main dorms, thank god I'm headgirl, but I do share a dorm with Draco and even though we're friends now, I highly doubt that he'll enjoy sharing a dorm with a ten month old. And I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore knows that and has figured something out."

"Let me see your phone and I'll call Potter then and get in touch with Albus through him. That way when we get back to the school we can try to sneak you in as quietly as possible. The longer we can keep this a secret, which is highly unlikely, the better, I give it three days maybe a week."

I handed him Alice and the cell phone that I had in my pocket. Alice, again, willingly went to Severus, and I was very happy that she did. Maybe taking her to school with me wouldn't be so bad after all if she allows Severus to hold her this much, hopefully it's not just Severus, otherwise I'll never be able to go to class. Luckily it was Friday, it would be easier to hide her this weekend but on Monday I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Just press and hold down two, that's the cell phone that Harry has."

"Alright, come on Alice let's start working on your dislike of Minerva," Severus said as he took Alice down to the family room. I went into my childhood room and looked around. It had changed over the years. Going from lots of bright pink when I was younger to the purples, blues, blacks, and silvers it was now. I don't get the whole 'YOU MUST LOVE YOUR HOUSE COLORS' thing. Personally I don't mind some reds, but gold makes me want to throw up. I don't even like gold jewelry. Don't let anyone else know this but Slytherin and Ravenclaw have the best colors. I think if I mentioned that in Gryffindor, I'd be killed.

I started packing the clothes and shoes that had been left behind while I went off to school. Ok maybe my home closet wasn't much better than the closet I had at school, and maybe it was a little worst. Damn but really, you should always feel good in the clothes that you're wearing, and sexy clothes made me feel good. I was proud of my body, hell I've had a kid and I still look hot. I took everything that was on my walls down and shrunk them, all of my posters and pictures. I shrunk my bookcases and all of the books. I grabbed an empty shoebox from my closet and started putting all of my stuff in it like Severus had done with all of Alice's stuff. After I'd gotten almost everything packed I went to my bed and sat on it. I looked around the room that my and my mum had decorated. The bookcases that I'd shrunk my dad had built and put in here for me. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing again. Since I knew that Alice was in good hands with Severus I took a few personal minutes and cried.

***Severus' Point Of View***

One of the reasons I didn't mind being alone with a ten month old, daunting as it is, is because I figure that Mya needed to be alone to come to grips with never seeing her parents again. I'd had an idea, one that I figured Albus would support, will thinking about Mya's predicament. Since she was currently sharing a dorm with my godson, and since I know exactly how that one is, I knew that if she stayed there with Alice, the entire Slytherin house would know by tomorrow morning. Not through him but through whomever he was currently with, or maybe by some chance it wasn't a Slytherin, one of the other houses would know by the next morning.

I tried to set Alice down on the floor, but like with Mya earlier she refused to let go of me. This attachment might be a bad thing once we get back to school but we'll deal with it when we get there. Since I wanted her to at least play while I made the call I went to where Mr. and Mrs. Granger kept her toys and sat down with her in my lap and grabbed one that she could play with while she sat there.

I pushed down two and held the phone up to my ear. After two rings Potter answered the phone.

"What is it Mione?"

"Potter take the phone to the headmaster. I need to talk to him."

I could hear him start to tremble through the phone. I need to do this to him more often if this was the response I'd be getting. "Yes sir Professor Snape. Has anything happened to Hermione?"

"She's fine Mr. Potter, she's currently packing up her room. How long before you make it to the headmaster?" I said it through my clenched teeth.

"It'll only take me a few minutes to get to his office."

"Run Potter."

"Yes sir."

After a minute or two I heard him shout the Albus' current candy obsession. How that man still has all his teeth and they are all still healthy is beyond me. After another few second I heard him knock on Albus' door. I heard a very muffled 'Come in' then a door open.

"Headmaster, Professor Snape is on the phone and wishes to talk to you."

"Oh my very first phone call, how wonderful. Hello Severus how wonderful of you to call me, now is this business or pleasure? You know, I've always wanted to say that."

"Albus, please have Mr. Potter do something where he isn't listening to the conversation."

"Of course. Harry do me a favor, go tell Mr. Malfoy that I need to speak with him for a few minutes."

"Yes headmaster." I heard the door open and then close. After waiting for a few moments, probably making sure that he actually went to do as he was told Albus said, "Yes Severus."

"I was wondering if you had any plans for My…Miss Grangers bedding arraignments."

"Ah Severus I did have an idea about that and I'm not sure how you're going to take this. I've come to the conclusion that once Miss Granger does bring her daughter here that she'll be targeted. I'm afraid that the only truly safe place that I can think of is the spare bedrooms that are attached to yours. Now I know that you enjoy your privacy but I figure that I really can't give you a better option. Since she has talked to Minerva and has expressed her desire to be a Potions Mistress after she leaves Hogwarts, I figured that you could start training her. I know that Alice might take some getting use to but I'm sure in the end Miss Granger will help take some of the work off of your back."

Now do I tell him that I was actually going to suggest that myself or do I let him think that he's making me do this? Decisions, decisions I might as well tell him the truth, he'll find out anyways. "I was actually going to suggest that myself, Albus. It seems that Alice likes me, and as soon as some of the Slytherins find out there will be letters sent out to family members telling them the news. Also I was thinking that house elf that use to work for the Malfoys, the one that is obsessed with Potter. I remember that he was Draco's care taker when he was younger. Can you ask him to watch Alice when Miss Granger and I are otherwise occupied?"

"That is an excellent suggestion Severus. I'll call Dobby up here right away."

"I also don't pity you having to tell Minerva that Miss Granger is moving into my rooms. She's already going to be quit miffed that I got to meet Miss Grangers daughter before her."

"Why do you have to bring up the bad news Severus? But you are correct. I might as well get this over with before you get back. Mr. Potter didn't go into much detail about how Miss Granger's parents died. I figured that it wasn't Death Eater activity."

"No Albus it was a car accident. Quite normal in the muggle world I understand. Miss Granger's aunt is taking care of all the funeral arraignments for her. She will however have to return in a couple days time to attend the event. I'll come with her then as well, to protect her and Alice."

"Of course. I presume that you'll be returning in a short while."

"Yes Albus. We're currently packing up items from her house to bring back to Hogwarts with us."

"Very well, now I do believe that I hear Mr. Potter returning with Mr. Malfoy. I'll let you go. See you soon, Severus."

"Albus," I said and ended the call. As soon as I looked down at Alice, who was still in my lap, I saw that she had aimed her stuffed dragon, pink dragon might I add, at my face and there was no way to stop it.

***Mya Point of View***

After taking a few minutes to cry, I shrunk the bed and added it to the box. I went to the linen closet and grabbed the rest of my bedding, I was tired of the scarlet and gold motif that I had to endure at school. I made sure that there was nothing else in mine and Alice's room that needed to be taken. I'd leave my parents room until I came back next time.

Now I just had to pack up the toys in the family room and get stuff out of the kitchen for Alice and we'd be good to go. I had just entered the family room when I saw Alice hit Severus in the face with her pink dragon. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I needed something like that. When I saw Severus' face after he turned to me, I laughed harder. He looked almost like he did the first time I walked into his class. I doubled over then fell to the floor I was laughing so hard. Alice had started to laugh after she hit him as well, and apparently the face that has made kids piss their pants for years did nothing for her either. She was still giggling as she crawled over to where I was. I was on my side at the time and she pushed me onto my back then crawled on top of me. We both looked back at Severus, his face had turned from the evil potions master face to a warm yet evil looking smirk. I'd seen a smirk a little like that on Draco's face. It meant, uh oh you're going to get it. I looked at Alice. "Uh oh you've pissed the potions master off Alice you better run."

Severus stood up and made his way to us. You'd expect any child to want to get away from someone that tall, but being my child she just sat on my pelvic bone, a look that said, 'do your worst' was on her face. He reached down, grabbed her and threw her up into the air then gently caught her. She was giggling up a storm. He then sat back down beside where I still was and started tickling her. Again since she was my daughter, she was very ticklish. Luckily he had her lying on the floor and she was thrashing around with giggles, trying to get away from his fingers.

After a few minutes we all kind of sat in our spots before realizing that we did need to go soon. I was very comfortable on the floor and decided that since I currently didn't want to get up I'd ask Severus what Dumbledore had said about my sleeping arrangements.

"He's moving you into the spare rooms that are in my quarters. That way I can protect you and Alice once it gets out that you have a child. He also mentioned, that you had told Minerva that you planned on becoming a Potions Mistress upon leaving school and figured that I could start training you. Since this is exactly what I was going to suggest to him when I called him I'm perfectly fine with the arrangements. Of course it's another one up on Minerva, you have to admit that this is getting to be an easy game for me to win. Luckily Albus is going to be explaining the situation to her before we get back, so I'll already know to be ready for hell from her."

"Just to be sure about this though, you're fine with me and my ten month old daughter living in your quarters with you? It's not an easy thing to live with us. And what about when I'm helping you with potions? And what about when I'm in class? Who's going to watch Alice when I'm busy? I can't just leave her alone, she'd find something and choke on it. Or I don't know…"

"MYA! Once again it's been figured out. While we are busy, the house elf, oh what's his name, Dobby, will be watching her. I also mentioned this to Albus because he use to be Draco's care taker when he was growing up."

"Ok, ok I think I can handle this. Now let's pack up the rest of her toys down here and the stuff in the kitchen. That way we have the baby bottles, sippy cups, child plates and utensils, we can also get some food for her. I doubt that the House Elves are currently ready for a ten month olds diet." I started to get up. I heard Severus' slight intake as he watched, my breasts kind of hard to miss as I turned over to my side then pushed myself up from there. Did I purposely tease him? Maybe?

He cleared his throat, "I think that it's a good idea to bring along some food for Alice, at least until the House Elves are aware of the situation and are ready to make food appropriate for her." He sat Alice on the floor, as she had once again been in his lap, this time just reclining while she sucked her thumb. Did she ever take a passy, no. Why she sucks her thumb? I have no idea.

He took care of the toys while I went into the kitchen to get all of the stuff that I knew was needed. After finding some snacks and other toddler food, along with all of the utensils that we'd need, and packing them. I returned to the family room to see that Severus was finished and had all of the shoe boxes that had mine and Alice's stuff in them. I'd also grabbed the diaper bag from the kitchen counter before going back into the family room.

"Here shrink all of the shoe boxes and place them into the diaper bag. That way it's not as bulky and awkward as holding multiple boxes." I said, opening a side pocket that wouldn't get squished. I went around the house making sure that everything was locked up tight before picking up Alice and going into the garage. "I figured that this would be the best place to apparate from. I'd suggest outside but a neighbor might see. And the lights in here will go off after five minutes. So I won't be wasting energy." I started to think about who should carry Alice and who should carry the diaper bag. "So I've figured that since I've had a bad day and don't feel like my normal self that I'll apparate with the diaper bag and you can hold Alice. I'd much rather lose half of the diaper bag than half of my daughter."

"That's fine." I handed him Alice and he handed me the diaper bag. Ok now this is starting to get weirder and weirder, Alice hardly ever let me pass her on to anyone else. I'm kind of jealous, but also a little happy, about her allowing Severus to hold her so readily. "Ok Mya, see you at the school entrance." "You splinch my daughter I'm splinching your manhood. Understood Snape?" "Understood." We apparated almost at the exact same moment. I guess it's time to start a new adventure.

**So here's the new chapter. I hope that you all like it. This is my longest chapter so far. I'll be putting up links for the clothes I picked out for Alice up in my profile if you want to see. The shoes just imagine the white parts black. **

**Thank you to those who're reviewing.**

**notwritten, Raven265, sweet-tang-honney, IansDestiny, Stargatefan001, dmeb, DoctorFang, and jessirose.**

**I'll start on the next one soon. Hopefully I'll be done with it by tomorrow night. **


	8. Chapter 7

**So who else thinks that Alice is going to be a hell raiser at Hogwarts? I almost feel bad for all the other students. We all know that Dumbledore isn't going to care what she does, he'll just giggle, I think I might have him giggle later on now that I think about it. Snape and Hermione are evil minded individuals, so they are all for Alice going to town. Tally Ho!**

Chapter 7 The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love and to be Loved in Return.

When we arrived at Hogwarts, I looked over at Alice and saw that she was terrified after her first experience with apparition. She saw me and burst into tears. I can be extremely happy that there were no students currently on the school grounds. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6:30, dinner time. As long as we were careful we wouldn't be detected. I quickly started to calm Alice down. After a few minutes of rocking her she calmed down and laid her head on my shoulder.

I turned to Severus, "So how are we going in and where are we going?"

"I'll cast invisibility spells on us and we'll head up to Albus' office."

"So for the next few minutes we're back to being Professor Snape and Miss Granger?"

"Until we get to my quarters, your new quarters, yes."

"Ok let's do this."

"Yes, let's, I only hope that Minerva isn't coming to Albus' office tonight. I only hope that she'll let this simmer over night, otherwise she's going to throw a fit."

"McGonagall throwing a fit, I really can't see that."

"You might just see it tonight. Ok we're good to go now," he said then held out his hand. I took it, and not only because I didn't want to lose him while we were invisible but also because I'd started to feel safe while with him. After I took his hand he performed the invisibility charm. We slowly made our way up to Dumbledore's office, sometimes having to hug the walls because of passing students. It took at least triple the time it would have normally taken us to get to Dumbledore's office, but we eventually got there. Severus whispered the pass word and we got on the stairs. When he knocked on the office door I was surprised that he got a response.

We went in still under the invisibility spell. Severus led us until we were right in front of Dumbledore's desk. Before he released my hand he kissed the back of it, so when he lifted spell I knew I was blushing. "Hello Severus, Miss Granger, this must be your lovely daughter, hi there little one." Alice turned to look at Dumbledore, never noticing that we had been invisible. She looked at him with suspicion in her eyes, probably hopping that he wasn't going to take her away from Mummy. When she realized that I wasn't going anywhere she was willing to be held by him. I shouldn't have let her go to him because after being held a few minutes she grabbed a hold of his beard and tugged as hard as she could. I started to laugh, Severus tried his hardest to hide his laughter and Alice was giggling up a storm, and she still hadn't let go of the Headmasters beard. "What a grip you have little Miss Granger," he slowly got her hand untangled from his beard. "Did Professor Snape explain your new living arrangements Miss Granger?"

"Yes he did Headmaster. As long as Professor Snape allows me to help him to make up for invading his private space, I'm alright with the arrangements. And if he ever gets tired of us that he lets us know."

"I don't think that there's going to be a problem with those conditions. Now for the bad news, Severus Minerva is currently on her way up. I told her at dinner that you'd be arriving shortly and she said that she wanted a word with you after you returned so, sorry my boy. You're just going to have to deal with her. I tried to get her to wait until tomorrow but the fact that you went with Miss Granger and she didn't made her slightly mad but she understood the reasoning. But the fact that Miss Granger is going to be moving into your quarters tonight just rubs her the wrong way, and it makes her jealous, you know how she loves children."

"So you're going to let me and Miss Granger perform the invisibility spell again and hide until after she leaves right?"

"Well I would but you bugged me for months about Miss Granger's secret and now you have to pay. Any second now," and right then there was a brisk knock on the door before it flew open reveling a very pissed off Transfiguration Professor.

"Severus Snape, you're after one thing and one thing only, aren't you. You want to humiliate Miss Granger don't you! Forcing this young lady to share quarters with you is unreasonable. You're just trying to get ahead in this silly game that you've concocted in your head," she'd walked over to Severus and started poking him in the chest by this point. I could tell that he was getting madder and madder as she went on but let her go. "Always trying to outdo me, whether it is in house points, our quidditch teams, or in this case trying to get a baby to like you more than she likes me. If you think I'll stand for you have another thing coming. And furthermore,"

Before she could get another word out Alice started screaming. I looked at her, sitting on Dumbledore's desk, looking at Severus and McGonagall. Apparently she did not like anyone hurting Severus. I rushed over to the desk and picked her up.

"What's wrong with her?" Professor McGonagall said before rushing over to us looking at Alice for any injuries. But as the professor started to touch her, she flinched away, not wanting to be poked as well.

"She's grown, attached, to Professor Snape over the course of this afternoon. I don't think that she liked you poking him in the chest like you were. Now she's afraid that you're going to poke her. She's not a fan of new people but the people she does like she's very, protective, of. So you've just upset the balance in her world," I explained to Professor McGonagall. While I'd been explaining Severus had walked over to us and reached out to Alice who went to him gratefully. She gently patted when McGonagall had poked him. She glared at McGonagall.

"Apparently Minerva, she's not a fan of yours. It looks like you're going to have to start being nice to me to get on her good side. Pity really, I don't know if you can do that."

"I don't know what you've done to this poor child but all children love me. It's her attachment to you that's weird. Why would any child immediately like you? You're crude and rude, you never smile. Why would any child be attached to that?"

"And that, Minerva, is just digging your hole with Alice all the deeper. Like I said the way to her heart is through me and Miss Granger."

"Professor, I don't know why you're saying such mean things about Professor Snape. I mean yeah he does have to put on a fake personality because of his work for Voldemort but that's basically over now. He was really there for me today. He was extremely nice to Alice, and he never yelled in front of her, unlike you. So what if she likes him over you, all babies are different."

"Minerva, Alice is a very unique child. It seems that she's formed quite a bond with Severus. You just need to accept that. I think almost any female figure would scare her off. Since she only has Miss Granger as a parent. She's probably terrified that you're going to take over her mother's role. Men don't fill that role in her mind. She just needs to see that you're not going to take Miss Grangers place. Give it time." The Headmaster explained. She huffed for a moment then seemed a little deflated. I felt kind of bad but she'd been rude. And Alice liked who she liked I wasn't going to say no you can't like Severus, simply because McGonagall didn't.

Soon after she left the office to go think things over in her office, I guess. Alice was back in my arms starting to get fussy. I doubt that she'd eaten anything in the past couple of hours. "Professors I think we need to be going. She's hungry and it's almost time for bed."

"Of course Miss Granger, I had Miss Weasley pack all of the stuff that was in your dorm for you. This should be all of it, if there's anything missing you still have complete access to it." Dumbledore said handing me a box. I took it and put it with the others in the diaper bag. Soon after we left to go down to Severus' quarters, where me and Alice would be living for the next several months.

**Ok so McGonagall is kind of a ****bitch ****but I think that she handled it in the story as she really would. So next up we enter the private quarters of Severus Snape. Uncle Draco will be making his entrance soon I don't think I'll have that in the next chapter, maybe in a chapter or so after. **

**Thanks to:**

**LadySnape88 Yes they would call CPS I remember the good old days of a sandwich a bag of frito's and some little sweet treat, now you have to have a protein, a veg, a fruit, dairy, I want to say a grain. Yeah you have to have something from the five food groups. Sweet treats aren't allowed, I think, and neither are chips I'm thinking. I have to find the sheet that said all of this again.**

**Slytherin-Lycan, Skytsy, SilverandSilent, IansDestiny, Raven265, padfootsgrl79, DoctorFang, jessirose85, spikeecat, and notwritten.**

**Lots of love,**

**TRYPHYNA!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Just so you guys know S'more pop tarts are yummy for dinner. And Cry-Baby is a great movie! Not much else to say in this author's note, so right into the story.**

Chapter 8 The worst thing about a baby is its mother singing, or is it?

Since it was right after dinner we had to slowly make our way to Severus', our, quarters. Luckily he did know a few short cuts to make it an easier trip through the castle, but it still took a good ten minutes to get there. Eventually we did get there, they were further down the hall from the potions class room. After making sure that there were no Slytherins around. He whispered "Sopohorous," and the door to Severus' inner sanctum opened. He gently led us in before shutting the door, after that he took the invisibility spell off of us. Alice was definitely getting cranky now. I asked Severus for the diaper bag that he was still holding. I took out the box I had packed from the kitchen and got out two jars of baby food, one of mango and the other a turkey/turkey gravy mix. How she ate this stuff I don't know, hell I'd still be breastfeeding her if I didn't have to deal with school. I grabbed a spoon from the box as well as a bottle and formula. This I handed to Severus, "Will you please fill this to the four ounce line with warm water and use the correct amount of formula while I get her to eat the more solid food. Why they make baby food so gross is beyond me but I'm not the one eating it. Well I take that back I do eat some of the food but it's for her." He just looked at me and smirked before taking the bottle and the formula. I'd get him to eat some of this nasty baby food sooner or later.

Since I didn't want to deal with the highchair and all of that drama I just laid down on the on the couch, which was really comfortable, it was a pretty black suede, propping myself neck and upper back up with the arm rest and having Alice sit up using my thighs as her backrest. I opened the turkey dinner first, let's get the grosses one out of the way first, and started to feed it to her. By the look on her face it wasn't that good but she at it anyways. I didn't make her eat that much of it, just a couple of tablespoons before putting it away and opening the mango and feeding that to her, which she liked a lot more.

Soon she'd eaten two thirds of the jar and seemed finished. By that point Severus was more then finished with the bottle which I took from him and gave it to Alice as I held her in my arms. After such a traumatic day this was a really nice ending. Being able to rock my baby to sleep, well not really rock but hold her. As she slowly drank the bottle down, her eyes slowly shut. Eventually she was out. When she was finally asleep I looked at Severus.

"So which room is going to be hers'?" As much as I wanted to lie like this forever, I knew that Severus wanted to talk to me alone and I wanted to talk to him alone as well. He made a move that basically said follow me, and I laid Alice down on the couch, tucking a pillow along her body where she faced the outside of the couch. I grabbed the diaper bag and followed him to a nice empty room. Apparently the professors of the school get kick ass quarters. The room was bigger than the entire 7th year girls' dorm. I looked around and saw that it was big enough to put the entirety of Alice's stuff, plus plenty more, since I was bound to buy her more stuff. I took out the boxes full of stuff that belonged to Alice. I started placing the furniture around the room where I thought it would look good. I eventually had everything put in place, I could always rearrange later. However, as in all the rooms there were no closets, instead we had armoires. Severus conjured one up for me, "There's a store of furniture that is never used, Albus lets the staff use what we need as we need it." "Handy," I said before putting all of the hanging clothes in it.

When I finally had everything put in a place I went and picked up Alice. Unfortunately, as I moved her she woke up. "It'll take me a few minutes to put her back to sleep. I'll be back." I told Severus before going into the bedroom. While still holding Alice, I sat down in the glider to take off my shoes, after I took them off I put them beside the seat. I went to the dresser to get out a pajama set with roses on it. I took her to the changing table to change her out of her clothes and dirty diaper and into a fresh diaper and pajamas.

I sat back down in the glider and dimmed the lights. It was then that I saw that Severus had charmed the ceiling to look like the night sky. I almost wanted to cry because it was so sweet. I slowly rocked Alice back to sleep, I also pat her on the butt very softly, and it helped her go to sleep. I'd been patting her softly since she was born. She fought sleep as much as she could. But eventually she did fall back to sleep. I didn't want to lay her down yet so I stayed in there just rocking and patting her.

I kissed her on the forehead before laying her down in the crib. I picked up my discarded shoes before I left the room. Severus was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of red wine, he'd also poured me a glass which I was very happy to drink. I sat on the couch near him. I turned towards him and pulled up my left leg and hugged it to my chest while the other leg was tucked under me.

"I wanted to say thank you for charming the ceiling in her room. That was very sweet of you, it's a great night light." I said before kissing him gently on the cheek. I can't believe that he's this sweet. I sat back in my original position. Was he a little flushed? If so it was gone by the time he looked at me. He cracked a smile, and showed perfect white teeth. Then I noticed the hair, it wasn't greasy. "Severus do you alter your appearance when you're in front of students?"

He chuckled for a second, "I wouldn't be much of an evil professor if I didn't look the part. The glamour wears off after so long." I wanted so badly to reach out and touch his hair but figured that he might not like it if I did. I took a drink of the wine, it had a nice berry flavor to it so I figured it was a Merlot.

"I'll show you you're room so that you can arrange it." He said standing up. He offered me a hand before pulling me up beside him. Before in my shoes I'd been inches shorter than him, now that I was five inches shorter he looked to be a head taller than me normally, if not more. He kept a hold of my hand as he took me to a door, he pointed to one cattie-corner to the one we were at now, "That is my room, please don't enter unless you need to." "No problem Severus," did my voice just get really husky? I think it did, oops. Damn I falling for my potions professor. This can't be good. He took me into the room, which was just as big as Alice's. "You have a privet bathroom in here. Will you need me to get furniture for you?" "No I'll be using the furniture from my room at home." He summoned the diaper bag which was still in the main room. "I'll leave you alone, I'll be in the common room reading if you want to talk." "Thanks," I said before he left, closing the door behind him.

I looked around and decided that this room needed to be decorated, the stone walls looked so, cold. I got out the boxes that I had pack and that Ginny had packed. After putting everything where I wanted it, I turned to the walls. I figured black walls with purple borders wouldn't get on Severus' nerves after I left. If it did he could always change it back. The floor I covered with a black carpet with a little bit of silver in it. The ceiling I performed the same charm that Severus had used in Alice's room to make it the night sky, after I woke up it'd be a cerulean blue with clouds, screw the sun! I looked around at what I'd done and was very pleased. Next I went into the bathroom. I wanted to put all of my stuff in there that belonged there, plus after today I needed a long hot shower. For at least ten minutes I just stood under to water, letting it wash away the day. I got out my shampoo that would take care of the frizzyness of my hair. It smelled of violets and pomegranates.

After my shower I went into the bedroom to grab some pajamas. It took me a few minutes to find some that would be appropriate in front of Severus. I mean I could just go in for the kill and wear one of my normal lingerie type pajamas but I figured that I'd ease him into it. I'll seduce my teacher slowly. So I got out a pair of short shorts, yeah these were still sexy but I could do a lot worst, and a black low cut tank top. When I walked back out into the common room I saw that Severus had also changed. He was now wearing a t-shirt with pajama pants, and what a nice view he was making there on the couch. I so wanted to ask him the question most girls want to know, boxers or briefs, but I'd save that question for another time as well.

He must have heard me walk out, because when he looked up and saw me in what I was wearing, his eye twitched again, nice. I took my original position, just a little closer to him, not touching but I only had to reach out and I could. "So what are the plans for our new way of life? What is the reason as to why I've been moved down here?" I asked resting my chin on my knee.

He cleared his throat and laid the book down in his lap, point for me. "You've been moved down here because I might need you to help me brew an emergency potion for Poppy, this way I don't have to run through half of the castle getting to your quarters. Life is going to go on as normal as possible, Albus will be explaining to the other professors what's happened in a staff meeting tomorrow, so they'll know your situation, looks like the cat is going to be out of the bag pretty soon. Don't worry about you or Alice getting hurt. I won't allow that to happen do you understand Mya? I won't allow anything bad to happen." He said reaching out to tuck a stray strain of still wet hair behind an ear. I automatically leaned into his hand. So maybe my plan is backfiring on me. "I think it's about time to turn in. You've had a very emotional day, and tomorrow you'll be asked where you were today. I've got it to where if Alice cries it'll sound in all the rooms here in our quarters. That way if you can't hear or are further away than me, I can go get her as well." He stood up and again held out a hand. At my door he leaned down and gently laid a kiss on my cheek, "See you in the morning, Mya." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Severus," I whispered back before kissing him right next to his lips, but not quite on the lips. I then entered my room and leaned against the shut door. It was a few moments before I heard Severus go into his room. I went to my bed, today had been a bad day, but I can't really regret that much about it. I wish my parent's hadn't died but I'm glad that I finally have my daughter with me, I also wouldn't change this new Severus. I'm going to enjoy being able to talk to someone about other things besides qudditch, jokes, candy, and everything else that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest talk about. Tomorrow is the start of a new life for us, we're just going to have to go with the flow.

**So I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get this up yesterday. I had a very crazy day and at the end of it all I wanted to do was sleep. **

**I of course want to thank everyone who is reviewing.**

**Raven265, spikeecat, Skytsy, Lauri4Snape, IansDestiny,**

** ladyidori-if you've offered to bring food to the school, it has to be prepackaged. Nothing homemade can go out to kids that aren't yours, **

**padfootsgrl79-not California, I wish, I live in Arkansas. **

**LadySnape88, DoctorFang, Stargatefan001, horcuxhorror, jessirose85, notwritten, and Snarky Snape.**

**I won't hold the grudge on McGonagall forever, but I am going to have some fun with her in a couple of chapters. I think you'll enjoy what I do have in store for her coming up. **

**Keep reading and reviewing please,**

**TRYPHYNA!!!! **


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm a terrible, terrible person, I know that. It's been so long, ok not that long, but I feel it, since I updated. Sorry but stuff has been happening. First my friend and her boyfriend broke up, so I went over there and we got drunk, yes we're both over 21, then on Sunday night a huge snow storm came through town and I was stuck over there without my computer. So I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I'll work harder, I promise. Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh no, here come some LIMES, what no lemons yet? What a rip off!!!!  
**

**Love you,**

**Tryphyna**

Chapter 9 She's in a wha…..?

I didn't plan on waking up early the next morning but McGonagall had a plan of her own. At what felt like the butt crack of dawn but was probably more like nine or ten o'clock in the morning, she was banging on the door. I heard Severus step out of his room and go open the door, then after about thirty seconds I heard her start to sputter.

"Severus what the hell do you think you are wearing? You have two very innocent girls living with you now you can't walk around wearing that!" I peeked out of my door and saw that he was wearing a pair of boxers, well that answered that question. He did look sexy in black boxers. I saw just enough of his chest to see that it had a decent amount of hair, not too much, and not splotchy. Hell-LO SMEXY!

"Minerva, what makes you think that this is what I wore to sleep. I normally sleep in the nude." I wondered if he was kidding or not. Since I was currently a little miffed at McGonagall I thought I'd ruffle her fur a little but more. I tried to think of the worst possible thing I could wear, after a few seconds I knew the perfect thing.

I carefully looked outside again and saw that she couldn't see the door to either my or Severus' room so I quickly transfigured the shirt I was wearing into a black man's button-up, one that Severus would wear. I only buttoned a few buttons, just enough to make sure that everything that needed to be covered was. I walked out and shut the door, knowing that because of the way our bedroom doors were situated there was no way that she'd be able to tell which room I'd just come out of.

"Severus, the bed got cold without you. Why'd you come out here?" I said rubbing my eyes, pretending that I didn't know McGonagall was there. "If you think I'm going to let you get away that easily think again. Last night was perfect, but you are right, Professor McGonagall should never…" then I looked at where they were, "know." I finished in a whisper. I walked over to them and hugged Severus around the waist. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. The look on her face was priceless. I never knew the human face could go that shade of redish purple. I was almost afraid that her head would explode. Then I looked at Severus and he had a very interesting expression going on as he looked at me. It was a mix between turned on, very impressed, and oh shit, how he pulled it off is anyone's guess.

"Mya go back to bed love, I'll get rid of Minerva in a moment," he said before leaning down and giving me an innocent kiss on the lips. Ok this shouldn't feel this good. "I'll meet you back in my room as soon as I get rid of her."

I gave him a last quick peck on the lips, "Of course hun, I'll be keeping the bed warm for you." I slowly turned away. As I began to walk away, I felt a hand come down on my ass. I turned around and gave him a face that promised sex. As I entered his bed room I turned around and gave him a wink before closing the door. I stood pressed against the door trying to listen to what was going to be said. I didn't want to open the door to listen just in case she was still looking at the door.

It was easy enough to hear her. "SEVERUS SNAPE! SLEEPING WITH A STUDENT! WHAT WAS SHE WEARING?"

I could barely hear his response, "A shirt Minerva, one that covered her quite well, I'm sure she could have come out here without anything on, it's just lucky that she did have the shirt on."

"WHEN I TELL ALBUS…"

"When you tell Albus what? I seem to remember he once had a student in his rooms, and she was not living with him. I think you know what Albus will say."

"I must certainly do not know what Albus will say."

"Then go to Albus, Minerva. See if I care," a few seconds later I heard the door slam. Then I heard him floo the headmaster and tell him the story. I soon heard Dumbledore chuckle, before saying that he'd take care of Minerva.

I stood beside the door so that he wouldn't hit me with it. As soon as he saw me standing there still in the shirt, he closed the door behind him and grabbed me. He slowly leaned his head down, giving me enough time to stop him if I wanted, I didn't. He started off slow, not wanting to scare me, but once he realized that I wasn't going to stop, he showed me the skills that he had. He pulled me up against him. He pulled away for a minute before skimming his lips down my neck, "So what are you wearing underneath this shirt?"

I moaned for a moment as he gently bit my neck, "Who said I was wearing anything else? I didn't want to chance her seeing anything under the shirt." I dug my hands into that silky hair. He finally got tired of leaning down, so he picked me up and put me against the wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started trailing those long fingers along my thigh. I also felt something big under the boxers that he was wearing.

I pulled his lips back up to mine. He started to unbutton the few buttons that were buttoned when Alice woke up and made her presence known. He leaned his forehead against mine. We caught out breaths, "So I take it we need to redefine our relationship," I said, giving him another peck on the lips.

"Just a little, like I said to Minerva earlier, this isn't the first time that this has happened, and she very well knows that since she was the student, and they are still carrying on the relationship to this day. We'll figure this out then talk to Albus later. For right now you need to go see what's going on with Alice and I need to go take a cold shower."

"Wish I were going to take that shower with you, but Alice is probably hungry." I kissed him a few more times before he slowly put me back down. We obviously did not want to let go but Alice was defiantly starting to get mad.

As I was leaving the room he once again brought his hand down on my ass, "Keep that up and we'll never leave the room. Go take your shower, I'll go take care of the crying one." I slowly let the shirt to slip down thanks to the buttons that he'd let go. I heard him groan before I entered Alice's room.

She was standing in her crib, "My baby!" I slightly screamed before hurrying over to her. I grabbed her out of the crib and swung her around in a circle. She giggled reaching out to my face trying to grab at my cheeks but they were just out of reach. I took her over to the changing table to change her diaper. Before I exited the room I grabbed a dress and another ruffle butt diaper cover that I'd put her in later. I went into my room to grab a few things to put on. Since I felt like staying in the rooms for a little while I figured that I'd play around with Severus a little after he got out of the shower, so I kept the shirt on but I put a bright blue bra on and a matching thong. I also put on a pair of short shorts that you could only see a little bit of on the side. I guess I could have just worn the underwear, but let's face it, that might kill him, this will just drive him crazy.

I grabbed a jar of Mixed Cereal with Apples and Bananas, a spoon, and I mixed a bottle of baby formula. I sat down on the couch like I had with her the night before, of course I laid down where I was facing Severus' door, I think he'd have to take another shower after his current one. I'd just started to feed Alice the cereal when he finally exited his room, he took one look at me before groaning again. "Why do I have the feeling that I'll be taking quite a few cold showers?"

"Oh I don't know Severus." I said, smirking. I looked at him and saw that he was wearing his normal black pants but was wearing a green short sleeve t-shirt. Damn I might just need to go take a cold shower myself.

"We'll eat breakfast down here, we'll eventually need to eat a meal with the rest of the population today, but we can probably wait until dinner. I guess it's as good of a time as any to introduce Alice and Dobby."

"Good idea."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow, "Indeed, Dobby," he called out.

In an instant Dobby had popped into the room. "Professor Snape sir, Professor Dumbledore told Dobby about Dobby's new responsibility sir. Miss Hermione, Professor Dumbledore told Dobby about her baby. Dobby is very happy to once again be taking care of a baby. Dobby knows what to feed babies Miss Hermione, Dobby knows how to make perfect food for babies Miss. Dobby knows that Dobby needs to keep Misses secret. Dobby is ready to do what you want Sir and Miss."

"Mya is fine with Alice right now Dobby. We don't want to eat with the rest of the school so we'd like to eat breakfast in here today. Please bring us a bit of what's being served."

"Of course Sir, Dobby will be right back sir." With that he'd popped out and back in again. Alice was so entranced with Dobby, as she'd never seen anyone that weird. "Dobby brought Sir and Miss some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and waffles. Let Dobby know if Sir and Miss would like anything else."

Before he could leave again I called to him, "Dobby, I'd like to introduce you to Alice if that's alright with you."

"Dobby would be most please Miss," he slowly made is way over to us. I closed the jar and sat up.

"Dobby I'd like you to meet my daughter Alice, Alice this is who's going to be taking care of you while Mummy and Severus can't be here with you. You'll enjoy being with him, he can do magic just like Mummy can." Alice looked at him for a minute, trying to figure out if he was trustworthy or not before finally laughing and holding her arms out for him to hold her. He gently picked her up and let her get to know him. I handed him the bottle that I'd already made for her, before going to the table to eat with Severus. It felt weird to let someone take care of Alice that wasn't my parents, when I was there. I felt like a traitor, almost like a bad Mum. I never wanted a nanny for her, daycare was one thing, but a nanny, which was what Dobby was basically going to be. I'd have to get use to this.

As we were eating there was a knock on the door, this we weren't expecting, Severus went over to the door and opened it just a bit. He looked out into the hallway, he looked back into the room, at us, then back to whoever was out there. He held up a finger, "Hold on just a second." Before shutting the door and turning to us.

"It's Draco, do you want to let him to know or do you want to go hide? It's up to you but I know that you can trust him, it'd be difficult to hide it from seeing as he's down here often. He's my godson, and since Lucius died I've kind of taken him under my wing a bit."

"I'm fine with him knowing, we came to an understanding a long time ago. I know why he was the way he was before, we're friends now," I said smiling at Severus before going to take Alice back from Dobby. I had sat down at the table again by the time Severus had reopened the door.

"Draco, what you see in here you must not discuss with ANYONE, do you understand?"

"Of course Uncle Severus," I heard Draco say from the other side of the door.

Severus hesitated for a moment before finally saying, "Come in Draco." He opened the door just enough for Draco to slip in. Draco looked around at was shocked. He saw me holding Alice. He looked back and forth between me and Severus quite a few times. I got the feeling that this was going to happen a lot. Once it became known that I was living with Severus. Everyone would look at either Severus or Harry, with Alice's hair. I could just hear the rumors now.

"Hello Draco."

"Mya, how have you hidden this from me for months? And Uncle Severus, how dare you not tell me about becoming an uncle myself!"

"Draco, this isn't Severus' child. Her dad is a muggle, and I didn't want the news to get to the Death Eaters. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but the only students who know are Harry and Ginny, not even Ron knows. So Draco I'd like you to meet, my daughter, Alice Elizabeth Granger. Alice this is Draco, he's Mummy's friend. This one you can injure all you want," I whispered the last to her.

"Wha… Mya, I'm hurt! Shocked even. How could you allow this perfection to be potentially destroyed?" He looked shocked for a moment before cracking a smile, "Just kidding!" He walked over to us and bent down, "Hello Alice, you can call me Uncle Draco. I'll be there for you to get into trouble, that way you won't get into trouble."

"Draco, she does whatever she wants to no matter what, she won't need your help getting into trouble," again Alice took a few minutes to decided whether or not Draco was worthy of her attentions before deciding that he was cool. Maybe all I needed to do to get her out of her shell was to bring her into the wizarding world.

"Oh Severus," I said before handing Alice over to her new uncle, "I'm betting that at some point today Harry and Ginny might show up. So please be niceish to them. They were there for me while I was pregnant with the princess there." I said pointing to Alice who was pulling an anything she could on Draco. His nose, hair, and lips were brutally being tortured.

"Why must our quarters be sullied with Gryffindors?"

"Severus I am a Gryffindor."

"You don't act it most of the time, you should have been sorted into Slytherin," he said before whispering, "Damn minx." I smiled. Draco caught it, and smirked. He whispered to Alice, "Severus is finally getting some. Maybe one day I'll really be your family, I'll be Grangers family, I need to think about this." He looked around the room and saw Dobby. "Dobby! I've missed you, once you weren't at the manor it got not good."

"Master Draco, Dobby has missed Master so much. Dobby was only sad that Dobby couldn't be with Master Draco any more. Dobby was glad that Mister Potter helped him get away from Master Draco's father. Dobby hoped that Master Draco's father wasn't too hard on him."

"I got through it Dobby. It wasn't easy but Uncle Severus helped after. I'm fine now, I wish I had known that you were here Dobby. I would have felt better knowing that you were here."

"Dobby wasn't sure how Master Draco would feel about him anymore. Dobby would check on Master Draco when Master Draco was otherwise busy. Dobby wanted to make sure Master Draco was fine."

"Don't be a stranger Dobby."

"Dobby won't Master Draco. Dobby has gone back to what Dobby was for Master Draco. Dobby is now in charge of Miss Hermione's daughter when she is busy. Dobby is now going back to kitchens. If Dobby is needed just call Dobby," and with that Dobby popped out.

Severus and I finished eating breakfast as Alice continued messing with Draco. "So Uncle, what are your intentions with Mya?"

Severus choked a little on a piece of toast. Alice looked at him with a worried look. She started fidgeting in Draco's lap so he put her down on the ground. She immediately crawled over to Severus, pulling herself up by his pants, so that she could look up at him. Severus picked her up and sat her in his lap. Seeing scrambled eggs on his plate she reached out and grabbed a handful before stuffing it into her mouth. I laughed as most fell out and onto Severus' pants. He looked at her with his face of death again but still she laughed. Severus is going to lose all his evil potions master cred due to my daughter. Years of hard work for down the drain. In the end Severus just looked at Draco and shook his head.

"She's wearing your shirt Uncle, and not much else."

"Just so you know Draco, I transfigured this shirt out of one of mine to piss off McGonagall. It worked like a dream, of course when Severus smacked my ass that sealed our relationship in her eyes."

"Smacked her ass Uncle? In front of McGonagall? How are you not dead? I thought she'd kill if anyone dared to defile the dream student?"

"She turned a really weird purplish red color. I did not know that it was possible for the human face to turn that color," I told him.

"After I smacked her ass, it took Minerva a few minutes to regain her ability to speak coherent words. It was worth her reaction. Not to mention Mya's nice ass," the last was once again whispered. This is starting to be fun. All of these whispers, driving Draco up the wall.

After Severus and I finished eating we all went into Alice's room to play. I made Severus change Alice's diaper, now that was interesting. I almost wished Alice was a boy, just so he'd learn to be careful, ALMOST. I like having my baby girl. After Severus changed Alice I put Alice in her clothes for the day, I kimono type dress with flowers and owls on it and a light green ruffled diaper cover. The diaper cover brought out the little green in the dress itself.

We had been in the room for an hour or two before there was once again a knock on the door. I knew who it had to be so I turned to Severus, "Nice please, not even nice, please pleasant. Whatever our relationship is, they do deserve to know. They were there for me."

"Pleasant. I'll be pleasant," he gently kissed the top of Alice's head before sitting her on the floor to continue on her rounds. She was crawling between the three of us, just playing, us having fun with toys and doing different spells to entertain her. She crawled over to me knowing we were going to be interrupted once again. I was still wearing the same clothes as before, no reason to change when one is comfortable. They are also going to get the wrong idea, I'll just need to calm Harry down before he jumps to conclusions, and maybe leave out the ass smack for right now.

We heard Severus opening the door, "Potter, Miss Weasley please come in." I guess the please was pleasant enough for Severus when it came to Harry. I think if it was just Ginny then he'd be better but since it was both Harry and Ginny, it was harder. I get that the past he has with Harry's father is a little hard for him to get pass. He came back into the room with Harry and Ginny following.

Severus took his spot again and Alice did NOT like that he was that far away. Alice is getting really territorial of Severus. This is going to get interesting as more and more people learn about us. Alice was about to get really upset if Severus did not move closer. "Severus will you please move closer, Alice doesn't want you that far away," I asked looking at him. He might not want Harry and Ginny to see how much this had changed him in such a short time but Alice had him wrapped around her little finger. He slowly moved closer, enough so that Alice could touch him from my lap. He leaned back, one hand very close to my butt, close enough to graze it every once in a while, which he did, I'd need a shower or a moment to myself if he kept it up.

Harry was a little surprised at what was going on, Ginny was so much more a go with the flow kind of person that she didn't care. Plus as long as her niece was happy, she was happy. Harry looked on trying to decide whether or not to go with the flow. I looked at him and nodded my head, letting him know I was fine with this. They both sat down completing the circle. Alice waved at Ginny who she obviously remembered, Harry she needed to figure out.

"Harry just so you know, Alice is really close to Severus already, don't be mean to him. She already has a slight aversion to McGonagall because she yelled at Severus in front of her yesterday when we arrived. So if you want her to like you, be nice."

"I'll be decent."

"Deal," I turned to Severus. He looked at me and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Since apparently you will also be spending time down here, when we are in private you two can call me Severus the same as Hermione and Draco. Don't let it go to your head. In public I am still Professor Snape. I'm sure that Albus has explained to you the story as to why Hermione has moved down here."

"Yes sir Profes… I mean S...Severus," Ginny was having the same reaction I had only yesterday. "In private, will you please call me Ginny? I'd feel more comfortable."

"Of course Ginny, and what about you Mr. Potter," Severus gritted out the last part.

"You can just call me Harry if you want Severus." Harry was going to have to get use to this new Severus. Severus was just going to have to get use to Harry. I guess them being pleasant and decent to each other was all that I could ask for right now. We'll just have to see how this goes. Alice seeing that everyone was cool was willing to get around and play with everyone. Severus kept rubbing with is thumb, at one point I turned to him, giving him a look that said that he was in for it later.

**I'd like to get serious for just a moment. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two people who have unfortunately died this week. I've watched the Olympics since I can remember. First, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the Georgian Luger Nodar Kumaritashvili. For those who have seen the crash, you know the shock that I felt when I saw it. For those who haven't, you can find the video on the internet in a few places, but be cautious, it is very upsetting. I also like to watch the Discovery Channel's Deadliest Catch, the second person I'd like to dedicate this to, is Captain Phil Harris. **

**I'd like to also say good luck to Shawn White, who could totally be my twin brother, it's the hair, we do have the same hair, color and texture and actually just look at his hair currently and that's what my hair looks like, it's the same length too, and to Apollo Anton Ohno. I would have said go team Canada for hockey, but my two favorite players aren't on the team this year, I wanted to cry.**

**So I hope you guys forgive me. I also hope that you enjoyed any snow you got, if you got any at all. I am giving you the longest chapter yet. Forgives?**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed.**

**Padfootsgrl79, sweet-tang-honney, notwritten, Melora, written4U, Stargatefan001, Victorian, LadySnape88, horcruxhorror, jessirose85, and LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDglrL**

**Wait until then next chapter, more invaders into Snape's abode. Just wait until you meet the new DADA teacher, or should I say teachers and what will happen with McGonagall, will she be able to swallow her pride? Find out next time on Worlds can Change for the Better!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Dearest peoples? Sorry again, I'm terrible. OK, I'm going to tell you a story and hopefully you won't hate me after, plus it's really funny. OK so when I went to go see HBP in theatres, on opening night, me and my friend did bad. We joked most of the time, then when Dumbledore died, we laughed. Well when Snape killed him friend whispered to me "there can be only one!" and I started cracking up then the girl beside me asked what and I told her and pretty soon there were five of us laughing when Dumbledore died. Are we terrible people?**

**Oh and by the by, let's face it, I don't know about you but for me and most of my friends, he last three books really don't exist in our mind. Yeah they are there but we don't acknowledge them. So you'll see.**

Chapter 10 YOU HIRED WHO????

Eventually we did have to make an appearance in front of the student body. This meant that Severus and I had to actually dress in more appropriate clothing, I put on actual clothes while Severus put on his normal robes with the million buttons. I couldn't wait to get back so that I could be in the more comfortable clothes that I'd been in most of the day. We had to go our separate ways so that other students didn't catch on. Which meant that Severus had to enter through the staff entrance and us students entered through the main doors. I'd sadly left Alice with Dobby, who couldn't have been happier. When we entered the Great Hall there were two empty seats at the staff table. Our DADA teacher was nowhere to be seen. As soon as everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up.

"I'm sad to announce that Professor Goy had to leave us unexpectedly, urgent family business to attend to. Fortunately I was able to find not one but TWO new professors for you. One is returning after a three year absence and the other is well yeah back. I now introduce you to Professors Lupin and Black!" Dumbledore told us and he pointed toward the staff doors and out walked Remus and Sirius. I looked over at Harry and he was beyond shocked, apparently neither had told him of this. I then looked up at Severus and he was fuming. I could tell that he was so beyond mad that it wasn't funny. His eyes almost dripped venom. He looked at Dumbledore, and if looks could kill, Dumbledore would be killed, resurrected, just to be slowly killed again by being dipped into acid. I think Dumbledore realized that he should have at least warned Severus at this moment. He didn't stay for dinner, he left in a flurry of robes. I looked at Harry and he noticed as well, we both knew nothing good was going to happen to anyone Severus ran into before I was able to talk him down, I could only hope that I would be able to.

I didn't really eat, I mostly pushed food around my plate and when a reasonable amount of time had passes I left to go back to my quarters. On my way I did find a third year Ravenclaw crying in a stairwell. I gently sent her on her way to her common room before finishing my trek. After fortifying myself I went into the common room and saw that Severus was sitting on the couch with a bottle of fire whiskey sitting in front of him, half of it gone and there wasn't a glass around so I guess that he's drinking straight from the bottle. I checked on Alice and she was playing with Dobby in her room. After doing that I sat down next to Severus waiting for him to talk to me.

That took a little bit, he kept drinking from the bottle. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking, springing this on him, probably thinking that nearly thirty years of bad blood was going to be resolved simply because Sirius had started working here. I knew that Severus didn't mind Remus that much but from what I've been able to gather Sirius and James Potter were the two that tormented him the most. After what seemed like a life time, but was probably only thirty or so minutes he reached over and took my hand. I squeezed his back, letting him know that I was there for him, that I wasn't going to go anywhere for the time being, that I understood. I moved closer to Severus and put my head on his shoulder, while placing our clasped hands in my lap. I knew that this was going to be extremely rough on him. Maybe eventually he wouldn't look at Sirius with pure hatred but I wasn't going to count on that being any time soon. I guess I'm going to have to introduce Sirius and Remus to my daughter after the entire school knew the truth, there was no way that Severus was going to let them into our quarters, I'm happy enough that he let Ginny and Harry in that I'm not willing to push it. Let's just hope that I can get him to see that holding onto the past isn't healthy, I wonder if I go that route if he'll listen. But for now, I'll just set here with him, I'll let him gather his thoughts and figure out what he needs to say, luckily we have all night and tomorrow for him to figure this out.

**OK so shortest chapter to date. Just a quick update, it felt like that was the ending. I'll write more soon. School has been driving me to sleep whenever I get home.**

**Of course I want to thank all who reviewed that last chapter:**

**Notwritten, LadySnape88, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, horcruxhorror-**coming soon, I promise**, Peachymom, Stargatefan001-**I do so love that I made you fall out of your chair, I actually did that last year at school, of course it was because a friend had turned towards me and pantomimed that she was preggers, I scared my teacher and half the class that day**, sweet-tang-honney, padfootsgrl79-**unfortunatly you don't work at my uni. We were closed three days that week. Let's just say that when there's even a hint of snow on the ground here the entire city is closed down. On the news when all the closings are going across it'll say City of Little Rock Closed City of Sherwood Closed.**, Skytsy, vampirefairy09**

**Alright guys. Two more reviews and this story will be up to 100, let's get there.**

**TRYPHYNA!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**So I'm totally at my day-care job right now, I don't have any kids to take care of, and I'm not likely to, but they need me here in case someone does show up. So here's the next chapter. Alice now has someone else to be mad at, and it's not Sirius.**

Chapter 11 Brain stew.

Severus was drawing little designs into my legs with his fingers. I didn't think he realized that he was doing that. He was still basically starring into space. Dobby brought Alice out of her room and handed her to me before going off to do whatever he does. When Alice saw that Severus wasn't happy she snuggled up to him as well. He gave a small laugh but stayed silent. If anyone had walked in at that moment they would have thought that we were quite the family.

Eventually there was a knock on the door, Severus whispered, "Go the fuck away," but they didn't. Since we were both pretty sure who it was he did have to get up and answer the door. He let Dumbledore in and retook his seat beside me. Alice was in my lap glaring at Dumbledore. So she likes who we like and if someone pisses us off she'll be pissed at them too? Good baby. Dumbledore took a seat across from us, he sat there gathering his thoughts before speaking. "Severus I realize that I should have told you about Sirius and Remus. I know that in the past you have had your differences but isn't it time to let bygones be bygones?"

"Albus, I don't think that hell has frozen over yet. Lupin is bad enough but the mutt? At least Lupin is an alright, somewhat responsible, teacher, but what kind of an example is Black? Isn't it bad enough that I have to deal with a Potter on a daily basis but now I have to deal with two of the original tormentors of my school years? And people wonder why I joined the Death Eaters. I've actually found some happiness in my life and here comes Black. Thank you Albus for this."

"Severus…"

"No, Albus, you let them get away with it during our school years. You'd never believe anything I'd say about your precious Potter and Black. It wasn't until I was almost killed that you finally saw that they weren't the two good boys that you thought they were. Even when that happened they only got a slap on the wrist. Again Albus is it really that big of a surprise that I did join Voldemort? Really? I thought that I'd finally be accepted there and I was, but then when he decided to go after the Potters, Lily was one of the few friends I did have while in school, I wasn't going to let her die if I had anything to do with it. Then the smart guy that he was, James decided not to use Black as his secret keeper, told no one about it and used Pettigrew causing that mutt to suffer for 12 years in prison. Sure he was oh so smart, not telling at least you that he was choosing someone besides Black. It worked our real well for him.

"I might hate the fucking mutt but he didn't deserve being framed for 12 years in that hell hole. Years of abuse from that man won't go away just because you've decided to hire him. Why am I even surprised about you hiring the two."

By this point I was gently, and discreetly, rubbing his hand where it was clutching the cushion between us. Alice, who was on his side 100%, was patting his leg and had forgotten all of the niceness that she'd shown Dumbledore the day before.

I was obviously on Severus' side, but I wasn't going to be obviously hostile to Dumbledore like Alice was being. Of course, I was still mad but Dumbledore was my headmaster, and while I guess he might accept my attitude towards him at the moment, I still need to respect him, but if I wasn't a student then he'd be getting a piece of my mind.

Dumbledore just looked at the floor, knowing that he had indeed done one of the worst things he could have done to Severus. After years of using him as a spy, something that was extremely dangerous to Severus, now he's bringing back an even greater evil into Severus' life. Voldemort had at least not singled Severus out every moment of every day they had been together, and for Severus and Sirius that had been seven long years in school then all of their work in the two wars.

Dumbledore realized that he wasn't going to be forgiven anytime soon for this, and now he didn't have anything to hang over Severus' head to get him to at least be civil. He soon stood up, he turned to us, for the first time noticing that we were close to each other. "Severus, my boy, I'm happy that you've finally found someone to confide in. I hope that you will make a happy family. I'll leave you three to your evening. Severus, just, no open hostilities please, I'll also be talking to Sirius about that. I know that you weren't the one who started it most of the time, I'm willing to admit my mistakes from then, and I know that I'll never be able to make up for all the abuse that you did suffer from James and Sirius. Just realize that Remus, while not stopping them, was never one of the ones tormenting you. I'll talk to them about everything that's going on with you and Ms. Granger, I'll also excuse the two of you from all meals tomorrow." The normal twinkle from his eyes was gone as he walked towards the door.

"Good-bye Albus," Severus said, as Dumbledore was walking out of the door.

After Dumbledore left us, I got up and took Alice into her room to change her diaper and to change her into some pajamas. I then took her back out into the living room and handed her to Severus so that I could make her a bottle. She settled into his arms and when I sat down next to him he placed the arm not holding her around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. I started to feed Alice the bottle while Severus held her. She slowly feel asleep with both of us watching her. We were turning into a family.

**Well I hope you all like this, and just so you know, I'm about to start another job so my grand total of free time is going to go down even more, as now I'll have school and two jobs. I know I said I'd love to get one chapter up a day, but I'm going to be trying to get at least one chapter up a week. I don't want it to get much further between chapters.**

**I did have a brain storm the other day and I think I have my next new story brewing in my mind. It's either going to be another Hermione/Severus or a Hermione/Lucius, but both men are very vital to the story so they will both be included. I'm not sure quite yet which. Do you guys have a preference between the two? If you want to know the premise of the story so far let me know and I'll email it to you since it's a long word doc. I also found a very old story idea of mine that I might eventually turn into a story. Again I'd like some feedback on that and it is a Hermione/Severus story, so if you want to know about it let me know and give me an email so that I can send it to you.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's sticking with this story: padfootsgrl79, spikeecat, catysmom, Raven265, notwritten, Stargatefan001, jessirose85, ToraNoKo123, horcruxhorror, LadySnape88, Peachymom, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDglrL, sweet-tang-honney.**

**I've been in a real Hermione/Viktor or Hermione/Tom(Voldemort) mood recently. If anyone has any off site suggestions then let me know. Also any other story suggestions, even your own, let me know. Private message me whenever, for whatever reason. **

**TRYPHYNA**

**PS please send lots of reviews, I'm kinda depressed right now. Need some cheering up. I *HEART* you guys!!!**


	13. The Dreaded Author's Note!

The Dreaded Author's Note! (Dun Dun DUHHHHHHH)

**So let the screaming of "OH MY GOD YOU'RE STILL ALIVE" begin to be promptly followed by "JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY! IT'S 4:50 AM NO NOTE NO CAR, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Ok so maybe not that line particularly but you catch my drift. **

**My muse left me a few weeks ago as you all can see. She went to Greece to visit her sisters and when she got there realized the terrible state the country is in and is there trying to fix it. I have no idea what's going on in Greece, but where the hell is she when I'm scrimping from pay check to pay check. She sent me a lovely post card hoping all is well and that we'll understand her prolonged trip. I kindly wrote her back and said that if she doesn't get her ass back here soon I'm going to do some drastic measure to some of her fav books and movies. Let's just say she replied that she'd hopefully be home soon, but fear not I do have Twilight (the book) under a chainsaw, which I showed her on skype. She believes me when I say that I'll saw it in half, taking extra special care to saw through the pictures of Jasper. I take it you're wondering why I'm not using Harry Potter as a good victim, well let's just say that there are quite a few copies of each book floating around here and in storage and it's useless to use Harry Potter. If she's not back soon, I'll have to add the Anita Blake and the Southern Vampire Series to the hostage situation. **

**Don't be too mad and I'll try to work something out soon.  
Love always and forever,  
Tryphyna**

**Don't lose faith in me yet! **


	14. Chapter 12 FINALLY!

**I said I acquired a new job and I've been working and going to school constantly, also a bit of writers block, as you all know, and I'm trying to work past it. So here we go.**

**Oh and as a bonus for waiting so long, so SORRY about that, there will be lemons, glorious sour lemons. BE WARNED! Don't flag this please! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12 I Caught Fire

After Alice fell asleep, I went to lay her down in her bed, turning off the main light, which left the enchanted ceiling softly filling the room with light. I softly closed the door behind me and looked at Severus who was in the same position as he had been most of the evening. He had taken off his normal teaching jacket with the million buttons and was now in just a tee shirt and dress slacks, but that is the only movement that I think he'd made. I had to snap him out of this mood. For crying out loud, I'd take screaming Snape, snarky Snape, any Snape. I'd take any Snape except for silent, moping Snape. And low and behold, an evil idea entered my mind.

'Severus, I'll be right back out. I want to go change into something more comfortable.'

He didn't even look up, if he had he'd notice the evil look on my face. 'Okay Mya.'

'Don't go anywhere Severus.' I told him before going into my room and putting something else on. Let's face it, when I said more comfortable, I really meant less comfortable for him, catch my drift? I started digging around my stuff until I found exactly what I wanted. I chuckled a little while I put on my turquoise with black edging baby-doll and a matching pair of undies. I dug through my shoes until I found some that were black heels, with a couple of straps, and beaded string. Looking at myself in the mirror I decided that so artistically created sex hair would add to the effect. I also I also bit my lips a little to give them a slightly swollen look. Making sure everything was correctly positioned and looking right, I headed to the door. I took a deep breath in and let it out as I turned the handle.

When I exited the room he didn't look up from the spot on the carpet, a spot that I'm very surprised hadn't burst into flames yet. Deciding that I had to take matters into my own hands. I walked across the room to stand right in front of him. His eyes started at my perfectly pedicured toes, slowly rising up, taking in my slim thighs, widening as he saw how short the baby-doll was, before continuing, and stopping, at my breast. He licked his lips at the sight of them barely being contained. I smirked knowing that this had made him forget the bad surprises of the day. After staring at my breast for a couple of minutes he continued up to my face. He looked directly into my eyes before standing up and pulling me to him. I giggled as he lifted me into his arms and started towards his bedroom.

*****LEMON ALERT - LEMON ALERT - LEMON ALERT*****

He barely had us in his room before his lips descended onto mine. I wrapped both arms tightly around his shoulders, one hand digging through his hair, trying to get him even closer. He sat me down on his bed, leaning over me, never breaking the contact of our lips. And what a fight between our mouths, both trying to dominate, neither giving way, tongues invaded, pilfered.

His hands traveled started at my neck and slowly ran down. Taking a breast in each hand he firmly but gently squeezed, before continuing down, caressing my sides and hips. He ran both hands down my right leg as far as he could before bending it up so that he could remove the shoe from it before going back up and repeating the process on my left leg to remove the other shoe. He finally pulled back from the kiss, and looked like he was about to say something but I didn't want any words right now, I reached down and untucking his shirt and pulling it up. I gently caressed some scars before pulling his head back down, reclaiming his lips with mine. As he laid me down, he propped himself up with one hand while caressing my body with his other. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and ran my hand down to his belt. I slowly unbuckled it and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I slid them to the floor with my feet.

He kicked off his shoes and socks before putting us both in a better position in the bed. He pulled me into a sitting position to pull off the baby-doll. I leaned back, not quite lying down, using my forearms at my sides to keep me propped up. He took in the sight before him for a few minutes before his lips met my neck. He worked his lips around my neck for a few minutes before slowly making his way down my chest. He took one nipple into his mouth while working the other with some fingers. I couldn't take the pleasure and my arms lost their strength so I landed back onto the bed. He followed with his lips and magic fingers. After a couple of minutes he switched sides. Both of my hands found his hair, digging in pulling him closer, as close as possible. My legs were once again wrapped around his hips, I could feel him through his boxers, hard and ready. I ground myself against him, his mouth left my nipple in a rush of air.

'Fuck' he whispered. His lips met mine again both of our sets of hands were going to the others hips, mine taking off his boxers, his ripping the sides of my thong.

'Hey! I liked those!'

'I'll buy you more,' he declared while kicking his boxers off.

He slid one hand down to test to see if I was ready for him. I knew he was big, and long, the only other time I'd ever had sex was with a guy far smaller than Severus, of course there was that whole baby down the vagina thing but I did the exercises to get myself back. After making sure that I was wet enough, he positioned himself at my entrance. Bringing his lips back to mine, he slowly entered. It was the best feeling in the world, him gently making his way, easing my walls apart. As he fully entered me his tip hit my cervix. I'd heard that a lot of girls don't like the feeling of their cervix being hit but I didn't mind. He pulled back just as slowly, almost pulling out completely before entering me again. He kept this pace for a few minutes before starting to lose the rhythm.

I threw my head back, moaning, my fingernails were digging into his back, my legs were tightly wrapped around his waist. His lips and teeth attacked my neck. His hips picked up yet more speed, mine matched his. I felt myself starting to shatter, my walls griped him. As I came I called out 'Severus.' A few seconds later he was right with me with a moan of 'Mya.' He fully collapsed on me. I wrapped my arms around his head as it lay on my chest. He eventually used a quick scourgify on us before somehow getting the blanket and sheets that were under us above us.

*****End of Lemons End of Lemons*****

He laid on his back, and I cuddled up to his side, lying my head on his chest, right above his heart my hand not under me was beside my head. He wrapped one arm around me while the other held my hand that was on his chest. The last thing I felt before falling into the best sleep that I'd gotten in a long time was him gently kissing my head.

**OH MY GOD! I DID IT! Apparently all it took was for one person to say that they were losing faith. So thank you GreenEyedRedHead1994 for lighting that fire under my ass. I've been so busy recently, and have only made it to where I have less time than before, but I'll manage. No more promising how short of a time it'll be before I update again because I can't seem to keep those, I jinxed myself. **

**I would like to thank all of you who did enjoy my authors note. I tried to make it funny so that you wouldn't be too mad, so thank you sweet-tang-honney, tricia (I think saying that you were adding a poster of Jasper helped a little as well.), spikeecat, and Stargatefan001 (Your poster adage helped as well.)**

**I would also like to think all of you who reviewed my last actual chapter, ** **so in addition to those I have above I'd like to add padfootsgrl79, notwritten, PassionPunch, horcruxhorror (did this satisfy some of your need for lemon?), Piojabrns, eternal vampire, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, jessirose85, moni1914, ShioriRose (I believe that I wrote somewhere that Voldemort was killed in 5****th**** year. The reason why she was hiding Alice is because there are still some Death Eaters alive who want revenge.), Megan Consoer, Beautiful-Liar13, and sleeplessinseattle. I have the feeling that I might have missed someone, I'm sorry if I did.**

**For those who wanted to read my new ideas, I'll get them to you soon, I just have to refind them, yeah I know but the email that they are in has a lot of emails for me to go through to find them. Anywhozal. Just remember if it takes too long between chapters just tell me your losing faith and I'll get one up right away. Just wait like a week or two before you use that though, please.**

**Did everyone enjoy my lemons? That is of course far from the last lemons in this story, and I'm thinking it'll only get better.  
**

**I love you all, thank you for sticking with me. And the sexy outfit has links in my profile, of course.**

**Hugs and kisses all around,**

**Tryphyna!**

**PS I eat reviews like dessert, so please may I have more!  
**


	15. Chapter 13

**Let's punch out as many chapters as possible. ONWARDS. By the by, I'm going to a concert on 31 May, 2010 (added date and what not for prosperity.) in Memphis Tennessee. I'm going to go see AFI! Oh I can't wait. I'm counting down the days until I'm there. When you hear of someone kidnapping Davey Havok, it so isn't me*giggles*! **

**Chapter 13 Beautiful Thieves (Can you tell I'm excited?)**

***LEMON ALERT – LEMON ALERT – LEMON ALERT*** (No flags PWETTY PWEASE!)

I woke up that morning, not to Alice's cries, but to Severus's hand clutching one of my breast in a hand. We'd repositioned sometime during the night so that now we were spooning, and yes someone had morning wood. I felt his even breathing on my neck so I figured that he was still asleep, but with Severus Snape you just never know.

I rested my hand on his thigh, and slowly ran it up to his hip, then down onto his shaft, just holding it at first then slowly, gently putting pressure on it before I stroked up to the tip then back to the base. I felt the pre-cum start to leak out so I spread it as it came. After a few minutes, I felt Severus start to wake up. His breathing slowly changed and picked up. I also picked up speed. I knew he was fully awake when he bit my shoulder, quite hard might I add.

'Is this the wake up I should start to expect?' he asked huskily.

'Mmm, I don't know, some mornings you might wake up before I do,' I replied. I stopped moving my hand and turned onto my back, which was now possible since he no longer had a death grip on my breast.

I pressed my lips to his, throwing one of my thighs over his hip. He slowly pulled me onto him, both of us groaning at the feel. It might not have been as deep as it was last night but it was perfect for right now, a slow wake up in the morning. He kept one hand on my hip while the other was in my hair. We deepened the kiss, as our hips picked up a little speed. My hands were digging into his arms, as slowly we built ourselves to our climaxes.

This one wasn't as violent as the one from last night was, just as the sex wasn't the same. We came at almost the same moment, Severus just a second behind me. After one last kiss he whispered, 'Morning.'

I smiled while looking into his eyes, 'Morning to you as well. So Severus how about a shower? Since you kept teasing about them yesterday.'

'That wasn't teasing Mya that was necessity. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get through the day, but since you offered,' he threw back the covers and with agility that I did not know he had, leaped out of bed and picked me up, carrying me to the bathroom. He turned on the water and stepped into the shower, still carrying me. Either he knew my favorite temperature for water in the shower or we had the same preference. He finally sat me down and turned me to face him. We both stood under the spray of the water, he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss turned into more than one, then it became him picking me up and pressing me against the wall, that turned into him once again entering me. This was not slow, but it also wasn't fast. In less than 24 hours this man had turned me wanton, and I was definitely enjoying every moment, plus it wasn't like I wanted anyone besides Severus.

***End of Lemons, for now***

I went back to my room to grab some clothes for the day. Since we probably weren't going to leave the rooms today I dressed in a pair of extremely short black booty shorts, a black shirt that said burlesque kitten, and my bra for the day was pink with black lacing. I didn't put on any shoes because while it would have made it easier for Severus to kiss me, right now was all about comfort. When I walked out he was already sitting at the table with Alice in his lap. Dobby had brought food for Severus and me, and had given him some baby food for Alice, there was also a bottle ready for her when she was finished with the baby food. She saw me first, her eyes filled with that sparkle they get that is simply just for me. Severus noticed that someone had grabbed her attention and looked up. His eyes also had a sparkle that I knew was for me, but also because of me. I turned around to show him what I looked completely looked like in the outfit. I'm so glad that he didn't have a mouthful of coffee because I think he would have spit it out if he did.

I sat down across from him and made myself a plate of pancakes, a little bit of scrambled eggs, and a couple slices of bacon. I looked at Severus who was feeding Alice another spoonful of baby food and said, 'My, I am famished. I must keep up my strength, never know what activities I might be involved with during the day.' Severus kind of chuckled while I giggled slightly before digging in.

Once Alice was finished with her baby food, Severus passed her to me so that I could feed her the bottle. The moment she was almost in my arms she started squirming to get into them, flaying her arms and legs, giggling the entire time. I grabbed her as soon as I could so that she wasn't dropped, which I knew Severus would never allow to happen. When she was finally where she wanted to be she was holding onto me as tight as she could. With her arms as far around my head as they could go, she put her face to mine, nose to nose, staring into my eyes. I gently kissed her lips hugging her tight. She finally sat down in my lap ready for her bottle.

We were sitting on the floor in the common room when there was a knock on the door. There were a number of people it could be. I only hoped that whoever was on the other side of the door was a friend.

**What about that two chapters in less than 6 hours, it's a mirable, (I've been watching a little bit of the old Rugrats show, what can I say.)**

**It isn't long but it wasn't supposed to be, I guess I could have added it to the previous chapter but that one felt finished when I did finish it.**

**Since I have this up so soon there are no personal thanks that I'll give out since I haven't any reviews yet. I just want to thank all of you that have been with me. Please keep reading, I will never let this story die.**

**Tryphyna!**


	16. The Dreaded Author's Note Part Deux

My Lovely Readers,

I have not disappeared completely nor have I given up on this story. What has happened is I've become this huge ball of stress. Life in general has caught up with me and I'm trying to get it to stay away, to no avail. I'm in a very weird relationship, however I have NO plans what so ever to end it any time soon. We've known each other for over half of our lives it's just a weird situation that I find myself in. I keep reading and re-reading my stories and I can't find my next thought. My mind is in total discombobulation. I fully plan on writing more, and hopefully soon. Please don't give up on me.

XOXO,

Me


End file.
